Lost and Found
by kidfromsix
Summary: A Gale/Johanna story I've wanted to write for a long time starts where hewhoistomriddle's Counterpoint ends
1. Prolog

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**This is a story I've wanted to write for awhile, it deals with the post Hunger Games world and my favorite characters, Gale Hawthorne and Johanna Mason. I would like to thank the following authors for their inspiration and terrific stories of Gale and Johanna and just Johanna.**

**/s/6933323/1/Counterpoint**

**/s/7302052/1/The_Phoenix_Burning_Day**

**/s/7953782/1/Finding_hope_Johanna_Gale_hunger_games**

**Again I would like to mention three terrific authors That have inspired me:**

**Phoenix Refrain; "The Phoenix: Burning day The best story around if you're a Johanna fan like I am**

**Hewhoistomriddle; "counterpoint" The beginning of my story**

**Bookworm and Lover; "Childern of the Victors" Another great inspiration**


	2. Chapter 1

**Gale**

I looked at Johanna and sighed, "Why don't we go inside I think I've got a little coffee left, let's talk about this." She narrowed her eyes at me and looked at me for a moment then began moving towards the house. We sat on the couch sipping our coffee waiting for the other to begin so I decided to start." I've been doing some thinking about things you've said things I've said about our future Johanna and I think I'd like to see what we can build together." She sat there taking a sip of coffee and slowly shook her head," What about Katniss?"

"Katniss is part of my past that's just an undeniable fact, but she is also part of the present both because of her present condition and I can't abandon her, she's a victor like you Jo, and even Annie." I moved closer to her and gently took Jo's hand and looked her dead in the eye. "I think we have something here Jo, both of us have lost so much you especially. You've got a chance to get something back for a change, now I cannot guarantee something won't happen to me what with all these district crazies around, but soon we'll have a family and it will be a chance to start fresh, whatta ya say Jo? Are ya game?"

**Johanna**

I just sat there on the couch looking at Gale, I could see he was really trying to explain his feelings for the first time, I could see that he was really making an effort so I made an attempt to listen.

Starting over hmmm! Interesting, but it's going to take more than that to interest me, apparently he's willing to accept my kid. Katniss? O.K. yeah, he has a point can't really leave her to swing in the breeze. O.K. I'm in he's got me interested now I certainly don't have anything to lose now do I?

I put my cup down and moved right up to Gale placing my arm around his neck and drawing him closer. " Listen and listen up good Hawthorne! I'm gonna take you up on your little offer but don't you ever leave me again you hear! You're starting to grow on me, I couldn't take another loss, I'm drained I need refilling I need you I'm not sure about being pregnant but you've got one chance mister DON'T let me down!" with that I pushed him slowly back onto the couch as my lips pressed to his mouth.

**Gale**

Raw emotion, I think that's what intrigues me the most about this girl, in many ways she's still an emotional basket case very fragile, a project if you will, a project I think I'd like to take on. We invested our full emotions in that kiss, Damn! This girl can really give a kiss. We let our passion for each other take charge someone seeing the living room for the first time would have thought there had been a fight! We rolled and crashed totally lost in each other, hands mouths tongues whatever we could use in our utter passion, and when we collapsed from exhaustion we were totally naked bodies heaving and drenched with sweat we just lay where we were until morning.

**Johanna**

I just let myself explode emotionally I felt as if I were drowning and this mans love was the only thing that could save me, we found ourselves so caught up in things we probably never would have done had we been less emotional. We must have explored every inch of each others bodies before collapsing in exhaustion on the floor where we fell asleep in each others embrace until morning.

When the light of day started filling the room I awoke stretched out on the floor completely naked Gale beside me the same I looked around the room and thought "Damn! Did we do all this?" at a totally trashed room.

**End of Chapter One**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	3. Chapter 2

**Gale**

All I knew is that I ached all over both of us seemed too covered in small black and blue marks where we had crashed into things. Slowly we worked the stiffness out of our bodies perfectly comfortable in our nakedness, I suggested a hot shower for both of us but Jo still connected running water with her memories of torture back in the capitol. Therefore, I took the shower and had Johanna lay on our bed while I slowly worked a warm damp washcloth over her body. This must have agreed with her because she just laid there, moaned, and sighed flexing her arms and legs as I washed her.

After I cooked breakfast we dressed and spent the rest of the morning cleaning up the mess our lovemaking had created, when we finally collapsed on the couch I asked Jo if she had changed her mind. She looked me straight in the eye and lightly tapped the tip of my nose saying "Not on your life mister you saved me last night! We belong together and besides who's gonna take responsibility for this kid I'm carrying." We looked into each other's eyes and laughed each knowing that we had found our whole in the other person.

Later we sat down and discussed Johanna's pending visit to see Annie, Jo figured a week or 10 days at the most and that she would try to call as often as she could. Both of were upset that Jo would be leaving so soon and be gone so long but we agreed that Annie's situation needed immediate attention, I promised to provide Johanna with the proper authorizations and phone numbers of friends with "muscle" should Annie need it. The next day when I went into work Johanna went with me to shop for her and Annie.

**Johanna**

Shopping did me good, got stuff for Annie, myself and even things for Gale, I really found something special to wear when we go out. District 2 is really blooming again now that there is no oppressive government bearing down on everyone. I strolled around town checking out the shops and the number of citizens on the street. I walked back to Gale's office around noon, at which time we visited a little place he knew about for lunch.

**Gale**

Jo stopped by the office around noon at which time we walked over to a little place I ate at a lot that served incredible sandwiches. Johanna was in a good mood and showed me some of the things she had bought for Annie and herself along with a new pair of boots for me. Jo claimed they were the kind they wore in the arena and were very comfortable. We ordered lunch and made small talk until the food came. I got a warm feeling inside as I watched a very contented Johanna talk about her day and enjoy the meal, I kept thinking, "If we can just maintain the Jo I'm having lunch with things will be great, but deep inside I knew my lady was very delicate and it wouldn't take much for her to break.

**End of Chapter 2**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	4. Chapter 3

**Gale**

That evening after supper Johanna insisted on modeling her new outfits, I eased back in my favorite chair kicked my shoes off and awaited the show. She appeared from around the corner wearing what she claimed was what everyone in the games wore, and although I did not know, it at the time would become Jo's signature wardrobe. She wore a black tank top with green cargo pants, which she said, were durable, she also wore a pair of the same strapped arena boots she had bought for me. Johanna also showed me a couple accessories she had added, one was a small boot knife she had hidden in her right boot and a wicked stiletto worn on her belt situated in the small of her back. With her short hair a sly grin on her face and her arena outfit Jo looked like a mischievous wood elf albeit a very deadly one.

Apparently the show wasn't quite over as she announced that there was one more item she wanted me to see, so I settled back and waited for what seemed like an unusually long time. I was rewarded with a very sexy and slinky Johanna who appeared wearing the sexiest black leather pants I had ever seen, I sat right up and smiled broadly, as she continued to move and slowly turn in front of me. Jo also wore a pair of spike heel black leather boots that made it hard to tell where the boots ended and the pants began. The whole thing was topped off with a black tank top with little sequins all over it but revealing very much of Johanna's charms, the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under that top made her very provocative.

Jo strolled up to me and carefully eased herself into my lap tapping the end of my nose with her long fingernail, and in a husky tone said, "Well big boy enjoy the show?" "Emmmm! Very much so," and with that pulled her to me and planted my lips on hers. Between kissing Jo muttered that this would be her special outfit when we went out dancing and drinking, I murmured in agreement, as I sought her neck with my lips as we embraced and fueled each other's passion.

**2 Days Later**

**Johanna**

Well, here I am on the train to Annie's but it's not a comfortable ride, too many anxieties from other train trips that didn't end well, that first one to the capitol the one home to discover my family dead other trips to mentor, the Quarter Quell. I was a nervous wreck watching the scenery flash by only heightened the old fears. Walking around the train didn't help, finally I took a seat in the lounge car ordered a whiskey on the rocks which I hoped would calm my nervousness and watched the miles go by.

I was lost in my thoughts when I was startled by a female voice asking me if they could sit at my table, I looked up to a face from the past. Enobaria! Caught by surprise I simply shrugged my shoulders and pointed to the seat. She quickly slid into the seat and gazed at me with a look that told me that she was probably half-drunk.

**End of Chapter 3**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	5. Chapter 4

We looked at each other for a moment until Enobaria broke the ice by asking me, "So Johanna how's things?" I had forgotten she had had her teeth re-done to look like fangs with gold inlays, which along with her aging face gave her a sinister look. I shrugged and simply replied, "About the same, I'm on my way to see what I can do to help Annie." "That crazy girl, what do you want to help her for? I heard she tried to kill that kid Finnick gave her."

I looked Enobaria dead in the eye and calmly said, "I don't know where you heard that crap but that baby is all that poor girl has its keeping her together." Enobaria snorted and snickered "Sounds like something you'd do, say I've heard your livin with that Gale Hawthorne guy, what's the deal there?" I took another sip of my drink and forced myself to stay calm, I narrowed my eyes at Enobaria and carefully replied "Look you, If you came here just to needle me than you can just bugger off, I'm doing the right thing and my involvement with Gale is none of your damn business, if you want to have a civil conversation fine! We can talk otherwise leave me alone."

She looked at me for a moment before she took on a very sad expression and gently reached over and squeezed my hand before quietly saying, "I'm sorry Johanna I didn't mean what I said, really I didn't I-I-I-I'm not myself anymore I'm a wreck I'm at the end of my rope, I'm dying Jo, doctors say it's cancer, maybe 6 months maybe not a good day is when I don't have to take morphling shots twice a day for the pain." I looked at her sorrow building inside of me, for even though we always hated each other I felt pity for a woman who was just as much a victim of the games and the capitol's machinations as I was. I put my arm around her shoulder and softly replied. "I'm sorry Enobaria, really I am I know we've never gotten along and there's certainly been no love loss between us but we are the victors, we survived when nobody else did. You can badmouth Gale but he's been the one behind getting stipends for ex-victors he's the reason you're riding this train for free but when I get back to him I'll ask him to look into your situation, will you allow me to do that?"

She sniffled and nodded, "Let's just talk the two of us, two ex-victors enjoying each other's company." She looked at me again with saddened eyes and quietly said "I'm sorry Jo for troubling you like this….yes, let's just talk." I ordered another drink for myself and one for Enobaria we spent the next few hours remembering the old times exchanging news sharing a good cry and cursing what was done to us. I always like to think both of us came away from that conversation with a different point of view. When I returned home I mentioned Enobaria's situation to Gale and he promised to look into it but that was the last I ever saw of her.

**End of Chapter 4**

I do not nor Have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	6. Chapter 5

I lay in my bed trying to adjust to the rocking motion of the train thinking about Enobaria, although I always hated her I felt badly about her situation…Cancer! I didn't like the sound of that.

The next afternoon I arrived at the district 4 station, I didn't see Annie at first but as I was entering the station a voice next to me said "Johanna" I turned to see Annie standing there ready to embrace me. We hugged for a minute or two then she stepped back and looked at me. Without emotion she simply said, "You're pregnant Jo." Although I was only three months along, I really had not started showing that much but Annie could sure tell. "Looks that way, how are you Annie?" "They want to take my baby Jo! Daniel is all I have, what am I going to do?" I reassured her with another hug and told her I would show her some stuff Gale had given me once we got to her house.

Annie's house was located near a long stretch of beautiful beach overlooking the gulf with sand dunes spread around a very idyllic setting, once we reached Annie's house she directed me to an adjoining bedroom where I deposited my bags. Annie's sister Emily joined us shortly carrying little Daniel, she wore a scowl on her face telling us that someone called from the district notifying her that there would be a hearing in two days concerning Annie's fitness to care for Daniel. Annie got a worried look on her face and started to cry, I immediately went to her side and comforted her, I moved her to a couch and rummaged in my bag for the paperwork and phone numbers Gale had given me. I showed them to Annie and Emily explaining what Gale had told me and offered to act as a co-guardian with Emily, which seemed to calm Annie somewhat I then placed a call to a number Gale gave me and talked with some functionary for about 15 minutes. When I hung up I informed Annie and Emily that I was told that adding my name to a co-guardianship would be acceptable but we would still have to attend the hearing, I also told them that Gale and I were prepared to adopt if all else failed just so the child would remain in the "family." I continued to go over our options and lay out our strategy until both women seemed visibly relieved.

Emily prepared some sweet tea and seaweed biscuits, which to my surprise were very delicious, with everybody relaxed I brought out some of the things I bought for Daniel, mainly a new jumper a package of fresh diapers and a couple tee shirts for babies. "Johanna, you didn't have to buy this stuff," "Well, you want Daniel to look his best at the hearing don't you?" Annie looked at me sadness filling her eyes before reaching over and hugging me. "Oh Jo what would I ever do without you, I can never repay you for all this, all your help!" I slowly took a drink of my tea and quietly said, "Listen to me Annie, you and I share a bond, a bond of fire, I'm your teammate Annie I'm here to watch your back, I WILL never let you down!" And with that I embraced her as she began to sob, Emily carefully set Daniel down on the floor and sat down on the other side of Annie and offered her a hug as well.

Later on Emily had to get back to her own family so it was just Annie Daniel and I, We watched Daniel play on the floor for awhile while we sipped glasses of wine, Annie was more at ease now so I shared news of district 2 and what Gale and I had been up to. When I told her of my meeting

Enobaria on the train she simply shook her head but didn't offer any more comment.

**End of Chapter 5**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	7. Chapter 6

Annie introduced me to something that I just couldn't get enough of and that was shrimp grilled on an outdoor grill, the games and loss of her husband may have damaged Annie psychologically but that woman knew how to prepare seafood. I had never had shrimp before even when I was in the capitol but I told Annie we were going to have to get more of this, she just gave me a faint smile and nodded her head. While I was helping her with the dishes she turned to look at me and quietly asked, "Jo have you guys ever been over to visit Katniss and Peeta?" I got a dejected look on my face and simply said, "No we haven't I've asked Gale about a visit but he always puts me off, I don't think he really wants to see them." Annie looked at me the sadness showing on her face, "That's not right Jo, in many ways Katniss and I share a common loss she lost a sister and I lost a husband. Sometimes I think about calling her but I guess I am just as guilty as you are for ignoring her and Peeta, however I did write her a letter and set a picture of Daniel with it though I never got a response.

We finished the dishes and Annie went to put Daniel to bed I tagged along to watch how it was done since my turn was coming soon. I watched as this poor woman talked and played with her child the only thing preventing her from going over the edge completely. Later that night I woke to Annie's screams and rushed into her room to comfort her she sobbed as I held her tight, eventually calming enough so that I could get her back to sleep, I could sympathize with her as Gale did the very same thing with me when I awoke screaming in a cold sweat! Damn the capitol to Hell!

The next morning Annie put little Daniel in a sort of backpack with just his head sticking out she also placed a little hat on his head to protect from the sun and we struck out along the beach. I watched Daniel riding in the pack and noticed he seemed not to mind. Every so often Annie would bend down to pick up an unusual shell or bit of driftwood. I got her to talk a little bit about her time in the games as compared to mine but she always stopped short We spent considerable time walking along the beach, occasionally someone she knew would walk by and Annie would speak with them, generally they all wished her well and then we would move on. One thing was certain though walking on a beach certainly exercised your leg muscles. The next day my legs and calves were sore as Hell, we must have walked the beach for a couple hours, Annie claimed it allowed her to relax and clear her mind, we talked at length about the hearing tomorrow and what we could expect. Annie started to worry again and I tried to convince her things would go fine, though I'm not sure she believed me.

When we returned Emily was there with some nice fish which we grilled over a fire, Annie showed me what "blackened" was all about and that a lot of folks in 4 preferred their fish that way the process doesn't sound all that good, but it sure made for terrific tasting fish.

**End of Chapter 6**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights for the Hunger Games


	8. Chapter 7

That night Annie suffered from another horrible nightmare which resulted in her not getting very much sleep, when the time neared to head for the district administration office Annie became jittery and upset, Emily and I couldn't seem to calm her down. Her condition was such that we worried it would affect her chances at the hearing; even Emily was starting to go to pieces. I was starting to get really worried myself as I could see this thing sliding out from underneath us. Finally, I grabbed Annie and slapped her hard! "Damn it Annie get hold of yourself! You keep acting like this at the hearing they will take Daniel away from you. Is that what you want? Listen to me, Listen to me Annie I'm your friend, Gale has checked into this he's got friends working behind the scenes, you do your part they will do theirs.

Annie slowly stopped sobbing and seemed to be listening to what I was saying, just before leaving we got a couple glasses of wind down her not to get her drunk but to put on a slight buzz, which seemed to take affect once we were on the tram to the admin building. Once we got there a matron took the baby which I thought would set Annie off again but the woman convinced Annie no harm would come to him and that he would be in a small room just off the courtroom. We took our seats and eventually the hearing got underway, functionaries from the district testified first describing Annie as schizophrenic and that she wasn't capable of taking care of her child.

Things went back and forth to the point that we couldn't tell how things looked for us, finally I was asked to speak for Annie, as I stood to head up to the witness stand I looked at Annie. The sad and desperate face that peered back at me wrenched my gut, I simply couldn't let this poor woman and friend down. I worked my way to the front and took my seat; finally, I was asked to speak for Annie.

"My name is Johanna Mason Annie O'Dair is my best friend as well as a fellow victor in the Hunger Games, I'd like to tell you a little bit about this woman who I call friend." I went over Annie's victory in the 70th games the effect of seeing her friends head cut off, the torment she received at the hands of the capitol and the love affair between her and Finnick. I maintained calm and even tone, something I really had to force myself to do. I continued by detailing what Finnick had truly meant to Annie and how he had calmed her down and had put her mind at ease.

Continuing with his service to the rebellion and subsequent death I detailed the double whammy effect this had on Annie, I then detailed the calming and therapeutic effect little Daniel had on her. Emily took the stand briefly to describe Annie's day-to-day behavior and how she took care of Daniel. Finally, I turned over the paperwork Gale gave me and returned to my seat to await the decision by the judge. We sat and fidgeted for almost an hour before the judge returned and announced his decision. Annie would be allowed to keep her baby but that someone would check on her from time to time to monitor her situation but other than that, she was free to take Daniel.

I whispered in her ear about not breaking down or crying which she was able to do, she did her best to smile and we walked out of that courtroom victorious.

**End of Chapter 7**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	9. Chapter 8

I don't know how that woman did it but she stayed calm and collected all the way out of that building and all the way home, once we were home Annie hugged me so hard I thought she was going to break my back! Sobbing and sniffling at the same time, she spoke, "Thank you Johanna! Thank you so very much, thank you for my Daniel, thank you for Finnick. I will never forget what you've done for us!" She eased back a bit and looked me in the eye, "I am truly proud to call you my friend, and please tell Gale I can never thank him enough for what he's done, consider yourselves welcome in this house always." She resumed her hugging finally calming slowly and eventually sitting down on the couch with Daniel gently hugging him and kissing his little face.

Annie attempted to smile and laugh but only succeeded in small chuckles but I could tell the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

Later that evening long, after Emily had left and Annie had put Daniel to bed she came and quietly sat next to me on the couch, looked me dead in the eye and softly spoke. "Jo, I have to tell you something but I don't want you to think I'm crazy, I tell you this with all sincerity and truth," I looked at her and thought "uh oh! This doesn't sound good." "Johanna, my husband visited me two nights ago, you know, the night I didn't wake up screaming and assured me everything was going to be all right and not to worry, he told me you would make things right." I looked at her dumfounded; did I do the right thing today? "Listen Jo - you can never tell anyone this, never!"

I promised not to, she looked at me with those sad eyes of hers and continued. "Finnick told me about when you guys were together at the Quarter Quell on that beach and all and what you did for everybody, especially Katniss despite what everybody else said about you he knew right there you were a good woman." I slowly nodded unsure of how to reply to this revelation, then almost as an afterthought her face brightened and she added. "He also said that if you and Gale didn't get married for the sake of that baby you're carrying he would come and haunt you!"

The look she continued to give me told me she was not lying, a cold chill went down my back so spirits from the otherworld were sanctioning my marriage to Gale, something we had briefly discussed but hadn't done anything about it yet. I had trouble processing this information but her unchanging expression told me this woman was telling the truth, we reached out for each other and embraced for several moments, I finally leaned back and looked Annie in the eye and whispered, "Annie dear your secret is safe with me and if your husband thinks Gale and I ought to get married who am I to argue with a ghost, I'll be sure to bring it up with Gale but I'll leave Finnick out of it."

We briefly hugged again then prepared to turn in for the night.

Later that night I awoke with the feeling that someone was watching me,I looked around the darkened room then went back to sleep. The next morning I packed my stuff and took a quick walk on the beach with Annie and Emily before getting ready to leave for home. We had one more hug fest at the station and made plans for me to return after my baby was born, soon it was time to leave so I boarded and took my seat.

For most of the way home I thought of Annie, little Daniel and what if I had a daughter….Naw! Stop being silly Johanna.

**End of Chapter 8**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	10. Chapter 9

**Johanna**

Gale greeted me on the porch with a big hug and a very emotional kiss, finally releasing his grip he smiled at me and said, "Well, how did things go?" "for awhile I thought Annie was going to loose it but she pulled herself together and came through, plus what you did as far as the official stuff and my standing up for her, Annie gets to keep her baby." "I'm so glad to hear that Jo, this is great." "She's got a lot of grit and determination I replied, "both of us are at the top of her list for what we did for her." Gale simply nodded in agreement.

He indicated the porch swing so we sat down slowly swinging lost in our own thoughts for a moment. "While you were gone my mom called and asked if she and the kids could come for a visit." "when" I asked, "Weekend after next, she's going to be starting a new job back there in 13 and she'll be able to pull the kids out of school for a week at that time." "Fine by me, they're your family," "well I just wanted to run it by you." I simply shrugged and focused on a distant bird that caught my attention, Gale hesitatingly continued, "Uh she also asked me something else." my ears perked up at this, gently patting my belly he replied "Mom was wondering when I had planned to make an honest woman of you?" With irritation creeping into my voice, I simply said, "she said that!" "Yeah, thought it was high time we got married." With a slight chuckle, I said, "Although I can't say who, your mother isn't the only one who thinks we should get hitched."

"who?" "Gale I'm sworn to secrecy I simply cannot say," "Well I guess we'd better do something about it then huh! "Yeah I think so," although I certainly wasn't going to tell Gale I didn't want any ghosts haunting me. "Well, we could do it the weekend my mom and the kids are here, Posy could kind of be in it I suppose." Gale suddenly got a wry smile on his face and announced, "I know! You could dress like a tree and I could dress like a coal miner." I glared at him for a second before punching him in the chest. "Oww! What was that for?"

"That isn't even funny at all; put THAT right out of your mind Gale Hawthorne." "Sorry, just kidding," "You don't even kid about anything like that," I started to hit him again but he caught my hand in mid flight, "Seriously though we had better plan it for that weekend, I'll check on the paperwork, I don't know maybe we should just do something of our own making, instead of copying something from 7 or 12 just create something fresh." I thought about that and nodded "What do you think we could do?" I replied.

"District 1 has a tradition of trading rings, they tell me at the office it's been catching on around here, I kind of like that, they make some really nice looking rings. Maybe a ceremony involving the mayor marrying us combined with the exchanging of rings maybe some sort flower arrangement for your hair, what do you think Jo?" I thought about it for a few moments and expressed no objections. Gale peered at my hair and suggested a wreath made of local flowers mixed with a few small pinecones and spruce needles symbolizing district 2 and 7, I replied that I'd check into it right away.

**End of Chapter 9**

I have not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Gale**

I was glad to see Johanna receptive to my marriage ideas something I felt guilty about putting off but now that my mother and this mysterious "authority" of Johanna's were "pushing" marriage who was I to argue. Johanna and I sat and discussed our marriage plans for another hour then went inside for supper.

As we lay in bed that night Jo recounted the events at Annie's and her meeting with Enobaria on the train, I lay next to her stroking her hair and nibbling her ear Johanna purred contentedly, suddenly she turned on her side and exclaimed, "Gale, do we invite Katniss and Peeta?" I turned and looked at her and sadly shook my head, "I don't think so Jo, before you left I talked to Dr. Aurelius about Annie and also asked him what was going on with Katniss. He told me that although Peeta was there with her she was not responding and was still mentally very fragile, no I don't think it would be a good idea, it's too bad but there it is." Johanna looked at me and grimaced then reached over and began to kiss me on the lower face and neck. Signaling that talking was over lovemaking had begun.

**Johanna**

Over the next several days Gale and I worked on our wedding arrangements, I also took the time to check in with my doctor concerning the baby. I had felt what I thought was movement and wanted to be sure everything was all right, while I was in town I stopped by a flower shop near Gale's office and discussed with them flowers for our wedding as well as a floral wreath I would wear on me head. They told me they could create one entwined with mountain laurel and spruce needles, it sounded good to me so I told them to go with that something from 2 and 7. Gale got things set with the mayor and we each bought a nice set of clothes a cream colored strapless dress for me and a nice suit for Gale, we also bought a nice little dress for Posy who would act as a sort of flower girl and holder of our rings.

As for the rings, we visited a jeweler and selected two gold bands and had our names engraved in them. Gale and I were not ones for getting overly fancy, we came from simple working class stock and were proud of where we came from. Gale felt our ceremony was simple but dignified, something we would remember. Gale had talked with his mother about the ceremony and Posy's role in it, making sure everyone understood what was supposed to happen.

**Gale**

I discovered that planning a wedding even one as simple as ours can be quite an undertaking, but eventually the big day arrived with mom and the kids arriving on the train around mid morning. Rather than travel clear out to the house, I had everybody settle in an unused conference room where everybody could get dressed and relax. Mom and the kids looked great although somewhat pale from all that time spent underground, we had quite a lot of catching up to do but decided to wait until this evening when we were all back at home.

**End of Chapter 10**


	12. Chapter 11

**Gale**

Everything came together, well….Almost perfect! Besides Hazelle and the kids, a few of my co-workers from the office showed up Bee Tee told me earlier that He didn't know if he could make it and it turns out he couldn't but we had a small but enthusiastic crowd. Johanna looked lovely in her new dress; very stylish along with a flowered garland of Mountain Laurel mixed with tiny pinecones and spruce needles the florist did an incredible job Jo looked terrific! Posy stole everyone's hearts with her matching dress and the flowers in her hair, I think it was all going to her head but she was simply beaming.

My mother had a nice outfit on something she must have had from 13, and why she just "happened" to have it with her made me a little curious but she wasn't talking. We started the ceremony at one with the mayor reading a short statement about "all the powers invested in me, Do you Gale take…..Do you Johanna take…..Please place the ring…You may now kiss the bride.

We kissed each other amid beaming faces and an excited Posy who danced around us. I knelt down and hugged her as well as Johanna. My mom then hugged Jo as well as myself one of my co-workers had a camera and took several pictures of us.

Eventually everybody retired to my favorite restaurant where we were set up at a table in back, we ate a fine meal with toasts offered to our marriage, Johanna took just a small sip of wine because she was concerned for the baby but everyone enjoyed themselves and commented on the rings and the ceremony in general.

Later that afternoon we bid farewell to our guests and along with my mom and the kids caught a transport that returned us home, Jo and I changed into our everyday wear as well as mom and Posy. I built a nice fire in the fireplace and everyone settled down to talk and catch up with what had been going on. I noticed Posy snuggling up to Johanna who, to my surprise gave her a big hug and began talking quietly with her. I took this as a good sign and so did my mother, before I sat down my mom came up to me and gently hugged me a big smile on her face.

**Hazelle**

Gale was finally married I couldn't believe it, and although it wasn't with Katniss I was impressed with Johanna just as well. Most of all Gale seemed to be putting the bad years behind him and while I didn't know much about Johanna she seemed to take to Posy and the boys, always a good sign. Although I've told him before, Gale's efforts along with the other victors has created a future for Vic, Rory and Posy, I don't have to fear anymore that they will be reaped, my Gale has done this.

**Gale**

We all sat around and talked about life in district 13, Mom said she would be starting a new job in the supply department, handling provisions. She said it was challenging but very interesting, she would be making better money as well. Rory talked about his job in the armory cleaning weapons which he wasn't crazy about but that he has to assemble, disassemble, and make small repairs to the weapons stored there. He also told us how well he was doing in school and that he had a girlfriend although he got somewhat shy about that and would not say whom. Posy sat next to Jo and told her all about her school and her little friends, I noticed her eyes light up as she looked at Johanna, possible role model maybe?

**End of Chapter 11**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	13. Chapter 12

**Johanna**

I had never had any real interaction with Gale's family before but our wedding offered an excellent chance to know them a little better, Hazelle was a very determined woman who was trying to make a new life for her children in district 13. The boys, Vic and Rory were smart and resourceful I could see strong elements of Gale in them, Rory went on at length about his part time job at the armory cleaning and fixing weapons, he took his new responsibilities very seriously and felt honored that others entrusted him with that duty.

Posy was the one that was burrowing her way into my heat, something not easy to do, she reminded me of Greta my younger sister murdered with the rest of my family by that butcher Snow. Posy brings back memories of Greta and the part of me that's been stolen by others but I see in her the possibilities of a younger sister, to whom I can guide and mentor to. Posy and I have begun a rapport which I hope to develop partly because she's Gales sister but also because…Well because she's …Posy. By the time Gale and I headed up to bed I had warmed to my new family, one that I desperately hoped could heal an old wound.

**Gale**

After seeing to my family's sleeping arrangements, Johanna and I retired to our bedroom and just stood there looking at each other for a moment, just smiling at each other. Slowly I extended my arms towards Jo who then proceeded to come to them as we embraced. Between kisses I asked, "Well what do you think Jo, happy?" Her face and lips nuzzling my neck purred, "Oh yes Gale very much so, you have an incredible family, especially Posy, she"…Johanna stopped and sniffled "My sister" I squeezed her a little harder trying to comfort her from the painful memories I knew were running through her mind. We stood there holding each other tight for a couple more minutes before kissing each other then slowly breaking to ready ourselves for bed.

Being concerned for the baby and the fact that my family was sleeping in nearby rooms we took it easy that night, but practiced fingers and tongues succeeded in pleasing the other partner, at the end of it all I lay on my side smiling at a contented Johanna in the semi darkness. I think we both decided then and there that this life's journey was worth taking together, and despite our idiosyncrasies and tempers it was going to be a very interesting trip.

Johanna and I both woke at the same time to the smell of coffee and bacon cooking, I sleepily rolled over and looked at Jo who was just coming awake and silently mouthed "My mother!"

She smiled and nodded slightly. Water stilled bothered Jo so she usually bathed with a damp washcloth but since it always took longer, I let her go first. I quickly dressed and headed downstairs to see what was up. As I suspected my mother and Posy were making breakfast, the boys were apparently outside somewhere. Smiles greeted me as I entered the kitchen and Posy poured me a cup of coffee, mom was humming something she rarely did so I knew she was feeling good.

**End of Chapter 12**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	14. Chapter 13

I sat at the table making small talk with my mom who told me the boys were chopping wood, Posy began to make the pancake batter about the time Jo came downstairs, this was my cue to go up and shower. Upon returning to the kitchen Jo and Posy were flipping the pancakes and doing the eggs, I felt a warm spot inside me watching Posy interact with Johanna, especially since Jo really seemed to be enjoying it. On a sudden impulse I quietly go up and went over and gently hugged my mother "Thanks mom" then gently pecked her on the cheek, she turned and gave me an approving smile and responded with " Breakfast is ready better take your seat."

While we were eating Rory asked me if he could check our little armory and clean anything that needed it, I replied that he could but only under my supervision, he nodded in agreement then hurried through his breakfast eager to show me what he could do. After breakfast Vic offered to help my mom and Johanna wash dishes as Posy wanted to watch Rory and I, I went to the gun cabinet and making sure everything was unloaded let Rory inspect my collection. I understood that he was working in the armory back in 13 but I was not prepared for what I saw, for a boy of 14 Rory carefully inspected the automatic rifles first inspecting them with a practiced eye. Quickly disassembling them checking each assembly applying a little oil where he thought they needed it and quickly running a ramrod with a cleaning patch down the bore. I was told in mock seriousness that I needed to clean these weapons more often. He inspected each weapon carefully truly impressing me with his knowledge, I could see why he worked where he did.

Eventually Posy got bored and went back into the kitchen, Rory then asked if he could shoot my 9mm I agreed only if he cleaned it. We went out back to where I had some targets set against a small berm. Rory studied the cans sitting on a board then brought the pistol quickly out of the holster and fired at both targets hitting them dead center, he then proceeded to put each round in to each can. When he was done, I gave out with a low whistle, "Where did you lean to shoot like that?" I asked. He laughed and said "If your gonna clean 'em better know how to shoot 'em.

Rory went through a few more clips nailing the targets dead on, I simply scratched my head and thought, "Will wonders never cease!" While he was busy, cleaning the pistol, I wandered back to the kitchen only to find Jo and my mom had been crying, both were sitting down comforting one another with a concerned looking Posy standing nearby. "What's all this I quickly asked, "Oh it's nothing really son" replied my mother, "We're just happy, that's all!" Things didn't look happy to me but I figured Jo would tell me later.

Departure time arrived all too soon as my mom hurriedly checked to make sure she had everything, we all rode the transport down to the railroad station, she and Johanna hugged the hardest, I noticed they must have developed some sort of female bond between themselves. Then came Posy's turn and she and Jo hugged tears in their eyes promising another visit after the baby came. My mother came over and hugged me expressing the hope that she could make it back here in time to be here when Jo gave birth. Quickly everyone was aboard the train and moving away from 2.

**End of Chapter 13**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	15. Chapter 14

**Two months later**

**Gale**

Life in district 2 had started to become very unstable as of late, forces both seen and unseen were trying to manipulate district and capitol policies to their own liking and advantage, things had even started getting dangerous, a local administrator whom I knew very well had gotten shot he would live but the district was in an uproar. It didn't help that there were many ex-peacekeepers roaming around, out of work and looking for trouble. On top of everything else our district along with everyone else was going through tight money troubles along with high inflation, the political environment was ripe for trouble. I had received personal threats as well as threats on my family naturally, this didn't sit well with Johanna, who by this time was really showing now as well as feeling the baby moving inside her. We had both started carrying sidearms with Jo still packing her knives; I also did not care for the fact that Johanna was home alone; she dismissed my concerns and claimed she could handle any trouble.

**Johanna**

I was really getting concerned for Gale he has been telling me of all the political trouble plaguing the district. And that he was receiving threats. He was clearly nervous about this and was extremely worried about the baby and me, as for myself, I had my knives, one in my boot the other in the small of my back. With the baby's due date drawing closer, I started making regular visits to the doctor who advised me on proper pre-natal care. All this stress was starting to draw me back to a darker state of mind; one that frightened me a nameless fear that I was afraid would affect my relationship with Gale.

He could tell the mental stress I was under and tried to do what he could to ease my terror but too often lately I was rejecting him, the "old" Johanna was starting to creep back in and we were both frightened. Often times Gale would get home late because of problems at work, sometimes he would simply go straight to bed barely talking to me. Sometimes he would be in a foul mood and take it out on me; many times, we would sleep in different rooms or not speak to each other for a day or two. Our situation was moving dangerously close to a place I dreaded to my very soul. I started to think that this baby I was carrying was the cause of our drift from each other, thoughts, dangerous thoughts started to creep into my mind, now when we slept apart I would cry myself to sleep feeling alone and afraid.

Looking back, I cannot say what actually started it but we got into a horrendous shouting match, I started throwing things at him swearing as only I can. Gale rushed up to me and started to swing at me, miraculously he stopped in mid swing stared at his fist then looking at me in horror fell to his knees and started openly sobbing. I was very stunned; I just stood there gaping at a man who a moment ago almost hit me. Gale had completely come apart, I have never seen a man in this condition much less Gale, he slowly looked up at me tears flowing from his eyes and begged me forgiveness. Gale reached out his arms and at this point, I fell to my knees and began to cry, we embraced and began to comfort each other. I slowly whispered in his ear that I forgave him.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	16. Chapter 15

**Gale**

All the stress, the anger and unresolved feelings finally came to a head that night I almost hit Johanna, in a matter of a split second I realized what I was about to throw away and stopped myself. Breaking down completely I collapsed on the floor, all my pent up emotions flooding out of me, I almost lost something I didn't even realize I'd found. I begged forgiveness from Jo and laid out a part of me I've never permitted her to see, Johanna gently took me in her arms and whispered forgiveness in my ear, at which point two lost souls emptied ourselves of everything we had.

**Johanna**

How could I leave this man? He was exposing himself to me…Completely! We lay on the floor embracing each other our lips passionately locking on each other's lips and face. The morning found us still on the floor locked in each other's embrace totally exhausted but tears of joy in our eyes and a renewed love in our hearts.

**Gale**

I almost lost my Jo in our first test but love held strong, both of us had no illusions that other tests would come but we've had a chance to get a glimpse into each others heart. Johanna revealed her fears concerning the baby and that I might be blaming her for something she couldn't be. A lot of things were said that night some in fear and hate but in the end we came to a realization of who we truly were, something we should have done in the beginning. I believe Jo was ready to face motherhood without reservation I believe we were both back on track, surviving our first test.

**Johanna**

We laid ourselves bare, no illusions (if there were any to begin with) I now knew that Gale truly loved me with all his heart and that I was a fool to have ever doubted him, I think we dispelled any hidden fears this baby may have harbored. Incidentally, we came up with a name…Stormy! Gale is so sure it will be a girl, his name, my disposition and at times our relationship, what else could we have named her. All we know is that Stormy will be loved and wanted in the Hawthorne home.

**End of Chapter 15**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	17. Chapter 16

**Three Months Later**

**Gale**

All I remember was that I was getting good sleep when I felt a fist punch me in the back; I cried out and fell out of bed trying to turn the bedside lamp on. Jo was sitting bolt upright a look of fear on her face telling me to get her to the hospital immediately. Since this was the start of her ninth month, I knew better than to argue.

**Johanna**

I had a nightmare in which I saw Finnick standing in front of our telling me to get my ass out of bed and get to a hospital immediately; it startled me so bad I woke from a sound sleep with chills running down my back. I fear, I simply punched Gale to wake him up quickly and get him moving I could feel things happening in my belly and pelvic region that frightened me. With both of us now up we were able to fumble around and get semi dressed, Gale then almost broke his neck trying to get downstairs to call the hospital to send an emergency hovercraft.

**Gale**

I damn near killed myself getting downstairs to the phone trying to put on some clothes as I went. I alerted the hovercraft people to get here as fast as they could, and then headed back upstairs for Jo. She was almost dressed, I grabbed her "bug out" bag we had ready for just this purpose and headed back downstairs albeit more slowly. By the time I got the house locked, the hovercraft had arrived and was settling down near the house, we quickly boarded and took off for the hospital.

**Johanna**

Once aboard the hovercraft Gale and the attendant made sure I was comfortable, in no time, at all, we were there and I was placed on a gurney and hauled off. At this point, I was starting to get extremely nervous, especially once they moved me into the delivery room, too many bad memories of rooms like this where they tortured me with electric shocks and water. I think Gale sensed this as well and I could see him whispering to the nurses who injected something into my IV once they had it set up. I started feeling calm soon after just as I could feel the contractions starting. Shortly after the doctor came in and instructed the staff what to do, after that things began to move quickly.

**Gale**

They had me in a small room with a T.V. screen so I could watch our baby being born, Jo didn't cry out as much as I thought she would, but the whole thing took about an hour but damn if I wasn't right, it was a little girl…Our Stormy.

**End of Chapter 16**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	18. Chapter 17

**Gale**

A couple hours later, I was allowed to go in and visit with Jo and the baby, Johanna didn't have much color in her face and looked tired but she was holding our daughter and according to the doctor a healthy 7 pound baby girl. Mother and daughter seemed contented enough, Jo smiled at me as I entered the room I moved to the side of the bed and kissed her on the cheek. Jo offered to let me hold Stormy which I hesitatingly did for just a moment. "Well Jo now you're complete, you've got a daughter," "No Gale, WE'VE got a daughter." I chuckled and patted Stormy on her tiny head, and judging by the small growth of hair, it would be dark brown, like her mother's. I made small talk with Jo for another minute or so until I was chased out by the nurse.

**Johanna**

Well, the easy part was over now the hard part would begin the job of raising our little girl.

I breathed a sigh of relief, the same sigh all mothers were breathing lately, the relief of knowing that their children would not be dying in any games for someone's entertainment. I carefully examined my Stormy and carefully cuddled her, I studied her tiny features but even this early I could make out similarities to me especially in the face, although I had been told these could change. Stormy started to fuss so thinking she was hungry I positioned her at my Brest so she could feed; this seemed to satisfy her as she contently sucked away.

**Gale**

I called my mom and gave her the good news, she told me that she probably would not be able to visit for at least another month but definitely would be coming. We talked a little while longer then I hung up and called a couple friends to let them know as well.

They kept Jo and the baby in the hospital for a couple more days mainly for observation but I used that time to scrounge up a cradle for Stormy and other assorted equipment for her as well. Johanna and I had been so busy and distracted as of late we had completely overlooked the things we would need for the baby, actually we had planned to go out and pick-up some things the following day but Stormy had other ideas.

By the time, Johanna and the baby came home I had things set up, the crib in our room and a place to wash Stormy in the spare bedroom. One thing we would not have to worry about was washing diapers; I had contacted a new service in town that delivered clean fresh diapers to your house, which won immediate approval from Jo, who hated doing laundry in any fashion.

**One week later**

**Gale**

Things have finally settled down in the Hawthorne household, Jo is starting to get back to her old grouchy self but having a baby seems to have mellowed her out a little bit, actually, both of us are on the snappish side mainly because we are not getting much sleep with Stormy keeping us up half the night. Both of us take turns attending to the queen's needs, I'm finding myself hitting the couch as soon as I get home for a little nap which either ends with Jo poking me awake for supper or waking up just in time to go to bed.

**End of Chapter 17**

I do not nor Have I ever Owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	19. Chapter 18

**Johanna**

My daughter was really keeping us hopping, Gale and I were barely getting any sleep, Gale was crashing almost as soon as he got home from work, Stormy was wearing us to a frazzle.

I found myself snapping at Gale but he seemed to understand what was at work here and let it slide, from time to time he would find me and give me a little hug and a kiss of reassurance.

**Two weeks later**

**Gale**

Things were starting to ease up a bit, we had found our routine, however the relief I was hoping to find with my mother's visit would have to be pushed back, she had called to say problems at work would delay her for another month at least. I was really feeling it at work, dropping off to sleep in meetings lack of focus especially the toll it was taking on my temper; people were noticing and commenting on my behavior.

Jo had suggested making a trip to Annie's a little sooner than she had planned but I questioned that idea, "Don't you think that might seem like your imposing on her hospitality." "I think Annie will understand, listen, if it will make you feel better I'll call her discuss it with her and go from there, how's that sound?" "Well babe I'm not sure, your planning on tormenting poor Annie with your daughter there," "Oh you, just let me talk to her let's see she say's O.K.?" "Whatever"

**Johanna**

Gale was concerned that I might be imposing on Annie but knowing Annie as I did I knew Stormy and I would be welcomed. I called her and explained the situation; Annie chuckled and ordered me and Stormy to district 4 immediately. I could tell my husband was visibly relieved knowing that he could now get some sleep although I think he felt like he was banishing me but he agreed to the trip. Traveling with a baby was an experience, I felt like I was gearing up for a major expedition, the carry-all bag with the baby's stuff in it weighed me down it felt like I had everything but the kitchen sink in there.

The rail trip went pretty smoothly considering, Annie and Emily met me at the station with around of tearful hugging and admiring of my baby. Soon we were back at Annie's all sitting on the couch watching Stormy and Daniel inspecting each other on the floor. After a few minutes, Annie got up and said to me, "I've got something for you Jo hold on a sec." Moments later, she returned with a baby carrier just like the one she had. "Here, take this let's see how Stormy fits in there."

I thanked Annie for the carrier, "Don't think anything of it Jo after what you and Gale have done for me it's the least I could do, outside of Emily here you're the best friend I have," I shouldered the pack-like affair and Annie helped me adjust it properly, She then placed Stormy inside standing back to await my baby's reaction. Stormy cried a little at first but after I jiggled a little she decided it wasn't so bad at all and googled with contentment.

**End of Chapter 18**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	20. Chapter 19

**Annie**

Stormy was simply a little doll Johanna and Gale had a beautiful little girl we had a wonderful time watching our children inspect each other on the floor and although my Daniel had a little over a year on Jo's baby, he seemed awed by this new thing appearing in his world. I gave Jo a child carrier that a friend of Emilie's had made, they were very popular here in 4 but apparently were something of an unknown item outside this district.

While our children crawled around on the floor, Jo told Emily and me all about her wedding, and the dress she wore. Jo inquired about how I was doing with the bureaucrats concerning Daniel, I told her that things must be O.K. as someone had visited me a couple times and seemed to like what they saw, as I hadn't heard anything more. It wasn't long before two mothers started speculating about their children more or less growing up together and fantasy scenario's coming forth, Stormy and Daniel as teenagers, we both chuckled at that one.

**Emily**

Johanna was good for my sister I could really see it in her eyes every time Johanna visited, now that they both had children to talk about I could sense a small change in Annie and any change for the better was good. We talked and watched the babies crawl around on the floor and guessed at what their futures held, futures secured by two women sitting next to me, both had given everything and had paid the price but could now smile with the knowledge that these two children could grow up and look forward to a future together.

I prepared dinner while Jo and Annie talked and we all dined on grilled shrimp and rice, after which I said goodbye and headed home to my family.

**Johanna**

After supper and Emily had left Annie and I sat on the couch breast-feeding our children I looked over at Annie and quietly said, "Has your husband spoken to you anymore Annie?" "Not in so many words, but somehow I knew you guys got married" she said a small smile on her face. "Well he sure spoke to me, told me to get my ass to the hospital." Annie's eyes got big as she stared at me as I nodded, "Came to me in a dream, it appears your husband plans to bother me in my sleep when he's not pestering you." Annie sat there in stunned silence but then a wry smile appeared on her face, "What can I say Jo, finnick always had a strange sense of humor, however if it makes you feel better I'll be sure to say something to him if he chooses to visit me in my sleep again."

The next day Annie and I hiked the beach for almost two hours stopping often to check on our children, I wasn't in the best of shape after childbirth but Annie told me walking in the sand was great for toning up my muscles again. We found a sheltered dune close to the water that offered privacy which gave us a chance to feed the children and Annie's suggestion we cool off by going for a swim. I told her I still wasn't comfortable with water yet but that I would the children while she went in, Annie stripped off her clothes and dove out into the gulf coming up about 100 yards away.

**End of Chapter 19**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	21. Chapter 20

**Johanna**

While Annie swam I spread a blanket and removed my clothes laying out on my back enjoying the warm sun on my body. Soon Annie returned and laid down next to me letting the sun dry her. "Are you sure you don't want to go in Jo? Water's nice." "I don't know, I'll think about, I still can't take a proper shower without dredging up bad memories." Annie looked at me then gently squeezed my shoulder indicating she understood.

We lay there watching our children as we sunbathed, Annie had some oil that we applied to our bodies that she claimed would prevent sunburn, eventually we dressed and gathered up children and gear and continued our trek down the beach. About a half hour later we came to a small house whose occupants Annie knew, We were welcomed inside and Annie introduced me to a cousin of Emilie's husband, Kiria and her teenaged daughter Bella. Kiria appeared to be in her late 20's with a darkly tanned body, her daughter was rather tall with well tanned features, both women had long blonde hair reaching down past their shoulder blades and seemed quite friendly.

Apparently her husband was out on a fishing boat and would not be back until the day after tomorrow. Kiria seated us at their kitchen table and offered us iced mint tea, Annie explained that sometimes she stayed with Kiria if she felt too tired to return home or the weather looked threatening. I rather enjoyed the mint tea and Kiria and her daughter admired Stormy and asked about me and life in district 2.

Kiria asked us to stay the night and sent her daughter up the road to a neighbor who had a phone to let Emily know where we were. Upon her return Kiria indicated that if we wanted to eat we were going to have to catch our supper, I felt a little out of my element here but both women chuckled and dismissed my concern, "Don't worry Jo, we know what we're doing this will be fun, Bella will be glad to watch the babies we'll only be gone an hour or so, let's go."

Kiria led us to a small boat with a sail and both she and Annie rigged the sail and prepared to set sail, before we pushed off Kiria and Annie took off their clothes and suggested I do the same, "Your clothes will get all caked with salt, we're pretty informal about clothes around here, you're not shy are you?" laughed Kiria. I indicated I wasn't and took mine off as well so three naked women headed out in to the ocean.

Annie steered the craft as we moved along at a rapid clip, Kiria started to unroll a small net showing me how to feed it off the side of the boat, we made a wide circle coming back to the end of the net very quickly. Annie told me that since we were only catching enough for a couple meals we would be making a short loop. Soon enough we started pulling up quite a few fish, Kiria told me how to keep my hands wet while handling the fish so they wouldn't develop skin diseases from being handled with dry hands.

We kept only what we could use and returned the rest to the sea and headed home. Both Kiria and Annie were right this was a lot of fun, I could now see why Annie loved this area so much. We landed the boat and broke down the sails and rigging quickly placing our catch in some pails and headed up to the house. We were having such a good time I forgot we hadn't bothered to dress, Bella didn't seem to mind and remarked that both children were asleep in the other room.

**End of Chapter 20**

I do not nor have I owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	22. Chapter 21

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Johanna**

Kiria announced that she needed someone to fillet the fish, eyes seemed to be staring at me, was it the knives I carry that gave them that idea? I grabbed a long bladed knife, sat down and went to work. In no time, at all I got the "hang" of it and had our supper ready to go on the grill. While I was cleaning the fish, I heard Kiria ask her daughter if someone named Eddy was coming over. "Not that I know mom, I think he's still out with the boat, why?" "Well we don't want him popping in on a bunch of neked women now do we?" "Oh mom!" Kiria, like Annie knew how to prepare fish, we enjoyed it "blackened" again but I think now it has to be my favorite way to eat fish. We enjoyed it with wine and seasoned rice; these people sure know how to eat.

After supper and all the dishes were washed, we went outside and sat in an area Kiria called their patio. As Annie and I held our babies, we laughed, talked and cried until well past dark. Daniel and Stormy started fussing indicating their bedtime, so ended one of the most pleasant evenings I think I've had in quite awhile, this was life as it should be lived good friends and good conversation, it just doesn't get better than that.

Annie and I departed early the next morning making the slow trek back to her house, in the end we were forced to hurry as we saw a storm moving in off the gulf and only made Annie's house in seconds flat. It rained for the rest of the day but between the babies and helping Annie around the house the day flew by, I suggested that if tomorrow was nice we go into town, Annie was receptive to the idea so it was settled, tomorrow…Shopping!

With our babies tucked into their carriers we headed into town the next morning, the rain was making things very humid as the temperature rose by ten we were sweating quite profusely with the babies fussing and crying. We did a lot of window-shopping but happened on one shop that drew me in like a magnet. This shop custom printed Tee shirts with whatever you wanted, I had an idea forming in my head but I had to have the right logo. I introduced Annie and myself to the shopkeeper and told him who we were and what I wanted, he thought for a minute then started rummaging around in a cabinet and pulled out a couple patterns. He told us that they were logo's for the old capitol, and since that was gone he had been thinking of throwing them out, I said they would be perfect so I had him combine the logo's with yellow and white lettering small district logo's for the left sleeves, Annie's would be district 4 mine would be district 7.

It took some doing but I got Annie to cave and agree to the two I was going to buy for her, but in the end I thought the were just what we wanted. My tee has had the capitol logo on the back with the lettering curving around it reading; Victor 69th Hunger Games don't fuck with me! With the little, district seven logo on the left sleeve. Annie's read; Victor 70th Hunger Games Don't mess with me plus the little district 4 logo on the left sleeve (she wouldn't go for the "F" word) All the shirts were black and when he was done I bought 3 for each of us. As we were leaving the shop I chuckled to Annie, "We ought to have something to show for our trouble eh!"

**End of Chapter 21**


	23. Chapter 22

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Annie**

I enjoyed the little outing Johanna and I went on today, Jo and her tee shirts hmmm! Well, she was quite pleased, I thought the language she kept for shirt was a little harsh but Jo's like that I guess.

We enjoyed a nice lunch a little café she found and the kids didn't fuss too much despite the heat, but they received baths once we returned home. I don't know what it is, but I really enjoy being around Johanna, I wish I could have been as strong as she is.

**Johanna**

Back at Annie's we bathed cranky babies Annie showing me a couple things to make the job go easier, in fact Annie showed me a lot of things that seemed so common sense I felt like an idiot, but Annie reminded me of the fact that we are a team and help each other. The day had worn me out so after putting Stormy to bed I turned in early.

_Opening my eyes I realized I was standing on the beach looking at some people in the distance moving towards me, they were too far away just yet to make out who they were. I noticed the sky was extremely dark, the way it is just before a bad storm is about to break I started to walk towards the figures in the distance but couldn't move I was frozen in place. I felt a presence next to me I turned to look and noticed it was Finnick; he had a funny smile on his face but made no attempt to move closer to me. The people were getting closer but I still couldn't make out their features, Finnick continued to stand next to me saying nothing. I began to feel a rising tide of fear in my gut but from what I couldn't tell, the people were only a 100 feet from me now but for some reason my vision was blurred my fear was growing. Finally they stopped about 50 feet from me my vision began to clear and I could now see they were my family my fear was suddenly gone as I looked at the faces of my parents Liam, Sven and Greta, they stood there and smiled at me I tried to move closer but remained frozen. They looked normal nothing wrong with them I tried to speak but could not, after a few moments they moved past me staring straight ahead but I swore I saw a small wave from Greta, I turned and Finnick was gone, the next thing I remember was opening my eyes to the morning._

I lay there thinking about my dream, something I would be doing for quite some time, trying to figure out what it meant, my family. I didn't say anything To Annie but thought about it most of the day. Today was the day I promised Annie and myself I would wade out into the water I had to get a grip on my fear of water so later when Emily came over I put on a bikini Annie loaned me and both she and I walked down to the water's edge.

Slowly we moved together out into the cool water, my mind racing with terror of shocks and water, I began to sweat and grit my teeth as we slowly moved farther out into the ocean. Annie held my hand and kept encouraging me, finally we were waist deep my fear kept a tight grip on my mind, Annie kept talking I slowly kept moving until the water was just below my boobs. Now this team business was coming back at me, Annie was there for me helping, encouraging, soothing. Finally, I was neck deep.

**End of Chapter 22**


	24. Chapter 23

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Johanna**

I put on a good front for Annie who encouraged me to move around get to where I could feel comfortable, slowly I was becoming more relaxed Annie calmly said, "Johanna, you know what you have to do." Grimly I replied "ye-s-s, but I don't want to" "Johanna!" "I know Annie, but…"

Annie glared at me, I mustered up all my courage took a deep breath and pulled my legs up sinking straight down over my head. My mind screamed in fear and I shot back up almost as soon as I went under.

Annie grabbed me and gave me a big hug, we embraced for a moment then Annie said "One more time, ten seconds this time!" I looked at her and before I started to think too much about it I took a deep breath and quickly submerged keeping my eyes tightly closed, I counted to ten then shot back up. Annie hugged me again and said, "Oh Jo, I knew you could do it, confront your fear."

We moved slowly back to shore as Annie praised me for overcoming my fear, and once back on shore she hugged me again, we lay down on a blanket as Emily came up with Daniel and Stormy. We all lay on the blanket watching the babies play under an umbrella, since there was no one else around we pulled off our tops and soaked in the sun.

Since I was leaving, tomorrow Annie and her sister prepared some more shrimp and even some clams. I felt good for what I'd overcome today, and the good friends who helped me accomplish it. Later, after we had put the kids to bed and Emily had gone home, Annie and I sat together on the porch reflecting on the past. Annie began to sob at one point and I held her but she talked about her partner in the games Malick Nise, she talked about how she still grieves for him but I continued to hold her and taking comfort in that she could talk about things that before she would suffer a total break down.

Since it was an early train we were up at 5am a seaweed roll a cup of chicory coffee and I was good to go, Annie and I collected all my stuff and with my new tee-shirt on we headed for the train station. We embraced and talked of the next visit with Annie strongly suggesting Gale accompany me on the next visit we kissed each other on the cheek and I was aboard and on my way home.

I got several curious looks at my shirt and even a couple glares but basically another dull ride home.

**End of Chapter 23**


	25. Chapter 24

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Johanna**

District 2 was considerably cooler than when I left and the weather looked like it might rain so I caught a transport back to the house, the baby had been fussing all the way from the station so I sat down and fed her, and along with a quick bath and some warmer clothes, she calmed down. While moving around the house, I noticed that Gale had not bothered to do much cleaning, dirty dishes and a couple pots still sitting in the sink, looks like I was going to have to set him straight again, well I certainly wasn't going to do them. I put on a jacket, wrapped a small blanket around Stormy to ward off the cold, went, and sat down on the porch swing to wait for that husband of mine…

**Gale**

I was walking up the road to the house lost in my own thoughts when I looked up and saw a familiar figure sitting on the porch swing holding our baby, but with a typical Johanna scowl on her face. Uh oh! Now what did I do? Then it hit me! Crap! I forgot to do those dishes and pick up after myself around the house, oooohh I was in for it now. I slowly approached the porch steps smiling and attempting a half-hearted wave at Jo who continued to sit there just holding Stormy.

I slid in next to her but had to force my way in a little bit, as she wouldn't move.

The best excuse I could come up with didn't seem to have much effect. "Sorry babe I had a lot on my mind lately, guess I kinda forgot the dishes and stuff huh!" "Sooo how was your trip?" _Eyes continue to glare at me no comment _"Well ah…Guess I'd better get those dishes hadn't I?"

I scooted into the kitchen and filled the sink with hot water and proceeded to scrub everything, I then made a quick pass around the house picking stuff up. By now, Jo had come inside and was sitting down in her favorite chair still not saying anything to me but only to Stormy, I then knew what else was wrong so I started throwing the makings of a stew together along with some bread and homemade applesauce.

I knew that if I wanted to get out of the doghouse I 'd better go all out so I put the coffee pot on and tidied up the kitchen a bit more. I hated this, It happened to be Johanna's specialty the old silent treatment but I knew that if I was extra sweet to her, she would snap out of it. Finally, as the meal neared completion I went into the other room and announced that dinner was ready; I then slowly removed Stormy from Jo's arms and took her into the kitchen and placing her into the high chair next to Jo's chair. Moments later Jo entered and I noticed she wasn't scowling anymore indicating a good sign.

Slowly conversation returned with Johanna describing her visit, what Annie was up to, and the implication that she had accomplished something very important only promising to tell me at bedtime.

**End of Chapter 24**


	26. Chapter 25

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Gale**

By bedtime, Jo was talking again and smiling, (funny how that works) she got Stormy bedded down and came into the bedroom heaving a sigh, "What was it you were going to tell me babe?" Jo had a wry smile on her face as she started stripping off her clothes; so far, I wasn't sure what it was I was supposed to be understanding. She looked at me and said "well?" I took that to mean I should be taking my clothes off as well, so while I was doing that Jo strolled into the bathroom and started adjusting the shower.

This surprised me somewhat because I knew she hated water but I finished stripping and walked into the bathroom to see what was up, Johanna was standing in front of the shower totally naked looking a bit apprehensive about entering, but as soon as I entered, she stepped right in. I gave her a surprised look and said as I entered, "Is this what you were going to show me?" "Yes, Annie got me out in the water and even got me to duck under the water for a few seconds." I smiled at her embraced her and started kissing her passionately as the water sprayed over us.

We kissed and played in the water until it turned cold, whereby we moved our lovemaking to the bathroom rug, Jo just barely allowing me enough time to throw a large towel down to soak up the water. We lay on the floor kissing and fondling each other's wet bodies, in a renewed desire that we hadn't been able to fulfill due to Jo's pregnancy. Our lovemaking became very aggressive as we kept moving around the bathroom changing positions and trying whatever seemed right. After a couple hours, both of us were laying flat out on the floor totally exhausted but happy. Slowly we built up enough steam to stagger into the bedroom and collapse on the bed, Jo lay there for a moment or two groaning before she got back up and went to check on the baby.

**Johanna**

I hope that husband of mine learned his lesson about shared duties around the house, I can't have him thinking he gets to skate while I do all the housework, and since he's a better cook than I am it didn't hurt for him to fix supper. I decided that tonight would be the night I'd see if I was over my fear of water, and if showers would continue to bother me. Stepping into the shower still continued to bother me a little but I just thought of being under water at Annie's and I found I could take a shower with a lot less of the fear than before, plus what came afterwards made it all worthwhile

I really missed our lovemaking and we definitely made up for lost time in the bathroom, we made a mess of that place, but Gale promised to clean it tomorrow so we really let go. Afterwards, in bed I told Gale everything we did at Annie's including my little fishing trip, I didn't tell Gale about what I had bought preferring to surprise him later…

**End of Chapter 25**


	27. Chapter 26

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**One month later…**

**Gale**

The weather was certainly turning cooler as Fall approached, my mom, Vic and Posy were due tomorrow on the train, Rory couldn't come due to a conflict with work and my mom could only stay a couple of days before she had to travel on to district 1 on business.

Apparently, the two kids would be able to stay until my mom came back through on her way back to district 13 and could pick them up. Johanna had been getting back into shape by running and chopping firewood, every weekend I would try to get outside to help her split wood and lay in the coming winter's supply.

Every Sunday morning Jo and I always slept in and enjoyed leisurely breakfasts, this morning was no exception but since my mother was due around 11am, we couldn't lounge around as much as we would have liked. Around 10:30, we hiked down the station, Jo carrying Stormy in her pack carrier. My mother made a beeline for me as soon as her feet hit the platform, Vic and Posy raced up to Johanna curious about little Stormy peeking out of her carrier. Mom was extremely interested in the baby's carrying arrangement remarking that she had never seen anything like it before; Jo remarked to her that they were very popular in district 4 where she had got this one. Since there was baggage involved, I called a transport to return us to the house where I made coffee for everybody, even Vic had taken up the habit. My mother sat next to Jo holding the baby and talking baby talk to her.

"So mom, how are things back in 13?" "Delly Cartwright and Bee Tee are a real item as of late," commented my mother. "Whose Delly?" replied Johanna, "Don't you remember her Jo," I pointed out, "She came to 13 with me and that group of refugees , she's the one they used to get Peeta talking after we rescued him from the capitol." "Hmmm, can't say that I do, don't forget, they still had me hooked up to all that morphling, I was still pretty zoned out, I may have seen her around just didn't know who she was." "Well they're planning on getting married next month," continued my mother, "Guess Bee Tee finally got over Wireless," muttered Jo.

"So why are you going all the way out to district 1, when you work in 13 mom?" "I'm supposed to look at some food processing machinery they've developed out there, I'm pretty tickled that they think enough of my abilities to trust me with the job, but I know what's needed and how the equipment can satisfy our needs so I'm the one that gets sent out there." "I'm very impressed mom" I replied, "You must really enjoy your work." "Oh I do," she beamed, everyone likes me we have a good team, nobody's going hungry anymore, thanks to our efforts.

Posy was standing next to Johanna admiring the baby, shooting questions about Stormy at Jo,

"If your real careful Posy I'll let you hold the baby but you'll have to come sit next to me," explained Jo. Hazelle moved over so Posy could scrunch in between her and Johanna, ""Now hold her just like this Posy" instructed Jo, carefully placing Stormy who started fussing in Posy's arms.

Posy was elated even though Stormy wasn't to be holding her tiny cousin in her arms. Jo and Hazelle supervised very closely but it seemed that Stormy must not have minded it because she soon calmed down.

**End of Chapter 26**


	28. Chapter 27

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Johanna**

Posy was certainly being the "big girl" with her careful handling of Stormy, she took her responsibilities seriously and impressed us all, Hazelle and I continued to chat while Posy gently rocked the baby eventually causing her to fall asleep.

**Gale**

While we were sitting in the living room chatting with each other Vic came in and announced, "Gale, there's a man standing in the woods looking at this house," " What's that Vic?" I replied. "He's out near where those logs are piled up, you know…Near the road." This didn't sound right so I replied to Vic, "Show me where Vic" I asked. Grabbing my pistol I followed Vic outside over to the log pile, looking closely I saw what looked like footprints but couldn't be certain they were not Jo's or mine. I looked at Vic and said, "Are you sure you saw someone here?" "I sure am" he replied excitedly "Well there's nobody here now, c'mon lets go back inside." I looked suspiciously around and led Vic back inside.

Once back inside I walked back into the living room to an inquiry from my mother, "Say Gale" said my mother, "Johanna and I were talking and she tells me you two really haven't had a night out together in a long time." I looked at her and nodded "Yeah I guess it has been a long time"

"Well I was thinking" she continued, "How about you two make it an evening tomorrow and I'll watch the baby for you" "We'd love to" piped up Jo, she looked anxiously at me whereupon I smiled at her and said to my mother "That would be great mom, I know we could certainly use a night out. I had some doubts due mainly to Vic's sighting of the man outside, but I didn't want to hurt Jo she really deserved an evening out, so it was settled, we would go dancing and drinking tomorrow night.

**Johanna**

This was going to be nice, Hazelle volunteered to watch Stormy so Gale and I could go out for the evening. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get to wear those leather pants and boots I bought last spring, as far as dancing goes I hadn't done hardly any since my capitol days, well it was certainly going to be fun anyway. Gale and I always enjoyed the "Bobcat Bite" a divey kind of place that surprisingly had really good food and live bands with a decent dance floor, yep! We were gonna have fun.

"Well babe here's your chance to show off that sexy black outfit you bought , uh…Can you still fit into it? "You're in for a surprise buster, after all that exercise and hard work I've been doing lately I'll have 'em all turning their heads, don't think about sitting down too much I'm planning on dancing the night away and you're going to be right there with me."

**End of Chapter 27**


	29. Chapter 28

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Gale**

Our big evening out had arrived, and Jo was certainly true to her word, she came downstairs dressed in her outfit of spike heels black leather pants and sequined tank top. It caught my eye and I could see my mother raising an eye about it as well, although she just commented to Jo that she looked nice, I chuckled to myself over mom's reaction but she didn't know my Johanna like I did.

I gave my mom last minute instructions emergency phone numbers and strict instructions to keep the doors locked and let nobody in.

With that, we were off, although the bar wasn't that far away, I called a transport, which arrived shortly. I commented to Jo how radiant and sexy she looked giving her a quick kiss on the mouth, this caused her to re-apply her lipstick. "Don't get me too messed up Gale, time for that later, I was trying to remember all the old tricks my old prep team did on me, hope I look all right?" "You look perfect babe, you're gonna knock 'em dead heh heh!"

We arrived around 9;30 and things were jumping, people were already on the floor but both of us wanted to eat first, I could see eyes staring at my lady as we made our way over to the tables, and I'm sure Jo noticed it also. We ordered steak for two I, a whisky on the rocks and Jo a vodka tonic.

"You look terrific babe, I saw those guys eying you," "Yeah, well next time we come here I'm going to have my special shirt on hah!" "Ahemm, yes, I saw that! Kinda provocative don't you think?" Jo simply smiled and replied, "I think it's just right." "I recall you saying you got a couple for Annie, does hers say the same thing?" "Naww she chickened out and just went with "mess" instead of fuck." I thought about it for a moment and thought Annie had done the more sensible thing.

We ate our meal and talked about my mom things going on around us, "You going to be comfortable with just Vic and Posy around for a few days?" "Sure, why wouldn't I be, they're great kids, Vic does pretty much his own thing and Posy just dotes on me what's not to like."

After we had let our food settle a bit Jo got up and grabbed my hand "Time to do what we came here for, let's go!" With that, I was dragged onto the floor where the band was pounding out a heavy dance beat.

Jo got right into the swing of things but it took me awhile, finally both of us were moving with the beat, I knew Jo was a pretty good dancer but once she got up to speed people began to watch and even make room for us. Finally, the band slowed down and played a slow song, Jo pulled me close and brought her arms across my shoulders, her face right up to mine, at the same time, grinding her hips next to mine acting suggestive for a public place but I could see that she was totally into her dance so I went with it.

**End of Chapter 28**


	30. Chapter 29

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Johanna**

It's certainly been a long time since I've been able to let my hair down like this, but it feels great. Gale's been able to keep up with me, which is a little surprising, but I'm glad for him. All I know is that we are going to have to do more of this, the band was good and I was having fun what more could you ask for? Every so often, they would do a slow number, which allowed me to get up close and dirty, which seemed to surprise Gale but I think the whiskey was working because he seemed to enjoy this, I could also tell others around the dance floor were too.

**Gale**

We must have danced until 1am or so Jo's boundless energy keeping things rolling, each of us must have downed five or six drinks each and were definitely feeling no pain; we caught a transport back home, finding my mom asleep on the couch. We banged on the door waking her up and with profuse apologies shooed her off to bed as we prepared to do the same. Once in the bedroom Jo gave me that "look" of hers and in a very sultry voice cooed, "ready for part two of the show sugar?" I smiled and pressed my lips to hers running my fingers through her hair. "I think we'd better continue this in the bathroom darling," whispered Jo indicating the bathroom with her shoulder.

We slowly moved into the other room kissing each other's face and neck all the way, without hesitation Jo pulled off her top boots and pants while I lost no time doing the same. I quickly adjusted the shower as Johanna shoved me inside, letting the water cascade over us she began to nibble my ear while reaching down and caressing my cock until I was hard." Lift me" she whispered in my ear knowing exactly what she wanted, I forced her against the shower wall and grabbed her thighs pulling her up so that I could enter her. Jo moaned as my manhood slid deeper inside her she raked my back with the fingers and pressed her mouth over mine her tongue forcing itself into my mouth exploring every inch. We began a slow rhythm picking up speed as our passion increased, Jo became totally absorbed climaxing as I came inside of her. I then eased her back on her feet whereupon she slid down on her knees and grasped my cock and teased me with her tongue.

Before we knew it, the water was turning cold, so we stepped out and dried each other off before retiring to our bed where the fun continued for another couple of hours. Lying across my chest Jo tenderly kissed my face neck and mouth purring with contentment. "Happy babe?" I whispered, "Very, I love you so much Gale Hawthorne!" she replied ending her statement with another exploration of my mouth with her tongue. "I love you too babe" I sighed as we both drifted off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 29**


	31. Chapter 30

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Gale**

Both of us were feeling pretty crappy with hangovers the next morning but we still managed to stumble downstairs where Hazelle had fresh coffee waiting for us, I gave my mom a big hug thanking her for watching Stormy and the coffee. "Your quite all right son, I hate to rush but my train is due in an hour so I'd better get moving." She then went to finish packing and to give Vic and Posy last minute instructions.

Jo was starting to come to life after her second cup of coffee, Posy came in and sat next to her asking questions as to why Aunt Johanna didn't feel so good, " Posy dear, Aunt Jo isn't feeling very good at the moment would you please go do something in the other room for awhile," muttered Johanna. Posy took the hint and ran off to find Vic, I sat down next to Jo and forced a weak smile, " There's always a price to pay isn't there babe?" She looked at me and frowned but didn't say anything.

Soon my mom was ready to go so I called a transport to take her to the train station, we hugged and I kissed her on the cheek, " Now you kids mind your brother and especially your Aunt Johanna, do what they say, I'll be back in a few days so stay safe." With that, she headed out to the waiting transport. I suggested a walk to help clear our heads so all four of us followed a path we used into the woods, at one point I heard a jabber jay and told the children the story behind it, Vic then asked a question about mocking jays and didn't Katniss have something to do with that? Jo and I looked at each other not saying anything but feeling pangs of guilt. I hated to brush off Vic's question but I really didn't feel in the mood to answer it.

We returned to the house about an hour later feeling much better, Jo even did a little wood splitting showing Vic how to properly handle an axe, later, while the kids were outside playing Jo and I relaxed on the couch, "do you still want to go into town with me tomorrow babe?" "Yeah probably better, I need to get food because the kids being here, plus I've been meaning to see about getting somebody to watch the baby when we're gone, I'll probably be over at the labor office for quite awhile." "Are you going to bring Stormy?" I questioned, "No, the kids can watch her, Posy's been watching me change her and get her to take her nap, there shouldn't be any problem,," I simply nodded and drifted off into a nap.

**End of Chapter 30**


	32. Chapter 31

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Johanna**

I remember waking out of a sound sleep with sweat covering my body, I couldn't identify the nameless terror that woke me other than I was filled with fear for Stormy's safety. Gale was still sound asleep beside me so it couldn't have been a nightmare about the games, or what they had done to me after I had been captured. In my groggy state of mind, I finally understood Finnick was sending me a message, something to do with my child, as much as I hated to admit it the message was something I could not ignore. I looked around the darkened room trying to detect a presence but could find none; eventually I lay back down and thought about what he was trying to tell me until I drifted off to sleep.

When morning came and we awoke, I still had this feeling of dread, Gale could also sense it and asked me what was wrong, "What's the matter babe, what's wrong?" "I-I-I don't know darling, I woke up last night with this horrible dread about Stormy," "What! She's not sick or anything is she?" "No, but just to be on the safe side I'm going to take her with me today, the kids will be all right here by themselves." "Yeah…I guess they'll be O.K." replied Gale, "I'll tell them to stay inside and lock the doors, although I don't know how much good it will do."

I could see that I had him worried as well, we got dressed and I announced to Vic and Posy I would be taking Stormy with me after all. Posy seemed disappointed that she wouldn't be able to prove what a big girl she was by being entrusted to take care of Stormy but I explained that there would be other times. Gale told them to remain in the house with the doors locked and not to admit strangers; we finally left for town with Stormy riding in her carrier on my back.

**Gale**

I said goodbye and gave my girls a kiss before heading off to the office, later on that morning I called the house with Vic telling me everything was fine and that they were inside. I met Jo for lunch and told her what Vic had reported, she seemed visibly relieved but still concerned.

I decided to leave work a little early and found Jo at the little café we liked and together we walked home.

Approaching the house Both of us could sense that something was wrong, in fact Jo pulled out her knife as we cautiously approached the house, I then notice that the front door had been forced open, "VIC, POSY!" I yelled, I could see a mask of dread on Jo's face as she grabbed a splitting axe from the nearby woodpile. "VIC, POSY!" I yelled louder this time, suddenly Vic came running from around the house "They got Posy," he cried as he ran up to us.

**End of Chapter 31**


	33. Chapter 32

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**I don't usually go in for soundtracks for my stories, but this chapter was written with the song "The Ruler and the Killer" from The Hunger Games, songs from District 12 and Beyond.**

**Gale**

"Vic what happened?" I grabbed him to calm him down while Jo continued to survey the area. "T-T-T-There were three men Vic gasped, they broke in I ran upstairs and went out a window and just ran they grabbed Posy and headed that way," pointing towards an old slough that headed towards the river. "How long ago Vic?" I stared him straight in the eye about ten minutes ago, Vic started sobbing, "Listen Son, listen up, your Aunt and I have to go find her I need you to be brave and watch Stormy, can you do that Vic?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes and slowly nodded. "Take Stormy and go upstairs and lock yourselves in the bathroom, it's the safest room in the house they won't be able to get you in there, do you understand Vic?"

Vic composed himself and took Stormy from Jo and headed into the house, I then turned to Jo, "Babe we've gotta move fast go grab those canteens from the closet and fill them I'll grab our pistols and my bow, hurry let's move!" While she was doing that I ran upstairs to check on Vic and the baby, he had already locked himself in the bathroom, I yelled through the door, "Vic I'm going to call some people to come here I'm going to give them a code word to give you, don't open this door for any reason unless they give you that word. The word is Mockingjay, did you get that Vic?" He indicated that he did from behind the door, we're leaving now Vic be on the alert."

I grabbed our pistols and spare clips from the gun safe and stopped long enough to call a man I could trust, "Henry! Gale here, they got my sister, Jo and I are going after them I think they're headed for the river, my brother and my daughter are locked in the upstairs bath room, tell Vic the word Mocking jay and he'll open up, hurry please!"

With that I hung up and grabbed my bow and arrows from the wall, "Jo we have to move fast I think they're headed for the river, probably have a boat there," Jo looked very worried now but said nothing. I pointed to the old slough and the high ground between it. "Here's what we'll do I'll take that ridgeline on the left, you stay to the right, swing wide but move fast, try to get ahead of them, they will be moving slower because they have a child with them, watch for animals spooked by them moving across your path, and listen for birds If I hear any mocking jay's I'll whistle they'll pick up the tune it will mean I've spotted them. Remember, stay low and try and cut them off before they get to their boat, let's go!"

Johanna armed with her pistol and a splitting axe took off at a dead run towards the high ground on the right while I headed for the left side, I didn't even want to think of what they would do to Posy if they got away. I also started moving slightly away from the slough staying towards the center of the high ground watching, scanning, listening; suddenly memories of another place and time came flooding back, along with thoughts of someone I used to love.

**End of Chapter 32**


	34. Chapter 33

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Again, listen to "The Ruler and the Killer" as well as "Abraham's Daughter" for these next two chapters**

**Johanna**

I was still almost in a state of shock as Gale and I prepared to go after the men who took Posy, I checked my knives and grabbed the small splitting axe "Just like old times eh Jo" I mused. Once outside Gale handed me my pistol which I strapped on while listening to our plan of action. Both of us took off on opposite sides of the slough swinging slightly away from the edge. It's a good thing I had been getting in a lot of physical exercise; I doubted the men who had Posy were in all that great shape so I continued to run watching off to my left and for animals as well.

At one point I thought I saw something and dropped to a crouch, a deer ran across my line of travel well ahead of me indicating something was down there that spooked them, I also thought I heard a voice cry out, Posy. I continued to run avoiding stumps and downed trees. Soon memories I had been trying to forget started flooding my mind, instead of the hunted this time, I was the "career" looking for my prey, well I would find them, there would be Hell to pay when I did.

**Gale**

I continued to travel at a dead run always searching, looking for that patch of color or outline that didn't fit in with nature, suddenly I spotted what looked like someone move behind a large tree, I went to a crouch and knocked an arrow, drawing it ready for a fast shot. I slowly moved a little farther ahead spotting a man who apparently thought I would be foolish enough to follow them down that slough. He was waiting with a pistol in his hand ready to shoot me but since I was up here on high ground, he hadn't spotted me yet.

I carefully worked my way closer to the edge and let fly my arrow, it took him right between the shoulder blades; he let out a short yelp and dropped. I could not afford to go down there and check him out so I took off again making a mental note as to where he lay. Soon I could hear shouting up ahead and what sounded like Posy screaming, I picked up my speed and could now see the river through the trees. It was then I spotted them, one man holding Posy and the other holding a pistol and watching their back trail, I drew another arrow and crouched down all the while moving towards the men.

As I got closer I could see their small boat tied up at the small dock , I scanned the terrain ahead of me for an approach down to the river, I found a well used deer trail and started making my way down staying low to avoid being spotted. I could now hear them more clearly apparently arguing about where somebody named Arno was; well if Arno was the guy I shot they wouldn't be seeing him anymore. I could now see they had stopped in front of the rickety dock with the first man struggling with Posy, it was now clear I had to act quickly, but where was Jo?

**End of Chapter 33**


	35. Chapter 34

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Gale**

By now the light was fading and I was afraid of loosing my targets and it looked like the two men

Had decided that their buddy wasn't coming, it was now or never I stood up and shot at the second man with the pistol, my aim was off as the arrow hit him in the gut, he dropped writhing on the ground clutching his belly. The other man pulled a knife and placed it at Posy's throat screaming at me to come no further. "Stay where you are Hawthorne or I slit her throat, we're leaving now, don't try to shoot me, by the time you can get an arrow off at me the kid will be dead." Posy started sobbing making the man nervous.

Apparently, the man couldn't see my pistol and holster, which had shifted around my back thinking I was only armed with the bow, something that might give me an edge. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a form slowly rise out of the water between the boat and the dock, now I knew where my lovely wife was. Suddenly something flashed and the sound of a melon hitting concrete met my ears, the man dropped like a rock dropping Posy who immediately rushed to my open arms. I picked up a sobbing Posy as I watched Johanna quickly moved towards the man I had shot with the arrow still writhing on the ground, I knew what was coming next and could only shield Posy's eyes as I watched in amazement. Johanna pulled her stiletto from behind behind her back in a reverse point hold, knelt down to the stricken man, and calmly slit his throat ear to ear, the blood shooting up in a fountain of red.

I looked down at Jo's blood spattered face as she matter-of-factly said, "You asked me once what it was like to be in the games," indicating the dead man with her eyes she continued, "Well…Now you know!" I squeezed Posy tighter to myself as Jo inspected the dead man; I heard a noise coming up the river and moved closer to the edge to see what it was. It was a hovercraft making its way towards us I suggested to Jo that maybe we had better move deeper into the woods just in case, I set Posy down and started backing towards the woods. Suddenly a loud hailer crackled to life, "Gale! It's Henry; the kids are safe we're gonna move a little bit closer here and drop a ladder and a chair for the little girl, get ready.

We backed up a little further as a Bo' suns chair came down, strapping Posy into it we watched as she was lifted up into the craft, a metal ladder then came down whereby Jo and I climbed up.

Once inside I shook hands with my buddy Henry Meflin and hugger Vic as Jo embraced her daughter. "What are you going to do with the bodies down there Henry?" "I'll get these two with my handy dandy lifting arm here" he chuckled "You remember those don't you Johanna?" She glared at him while continuing to hold Stormy, quickly the two bodies were retrieved and we moved off towards the man I had shot earlier.

**End of Chapter 34**


	36. Chapter 35

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Johanna**

So many bad memories were tearing at my brain I couldn't think straight, sitting in a Hovercraft picking up bodies was bad enough, the fact that my daughter and Posy were safe kept me on some sort of equilibrium but I felt the rush of the games all over again, the feeling that I was the "Career" this time. I hated it, hated everything even remotely associated with it. Just who were these men who dragged me back into that world? Soon we were back home I immediately rushed up stairs to wash the blood off Posy and myself while Gale and his friends continued to talk downstairs.

When Posy and I came back down Gale and two other men were standing in the living room looking grim. I looked at their faces and saw trouble, as I approached Gale spoke up, "They were some of those damn ex-peacekeepers, part of a group that were making threats towards the government. the one you killed with the axe was apparently the ringleader, Name was Axelrod."

"do you think there are more out there, are we still in danger?" Gale sadly nodded his head, "More than likely, however I told you there would be Hell to pay and there will be, we'll be initiating a general round-up in the next couple of days, this is what we've been afraid of Jo, we have to be real careful here, this is the sort of thing that could destroy our new government."

Gale gave me a hug and continued, "I think we had better keep the kids inside until my mom picks them up and both of us will be going fully armed at all times, Henry is going to have a couple of his guys watching the place at all times but both of us will have to keep our eyes open."

Gale's friends started heading for the door, which someone had apparently made temporary repairs on, "Excuse me a minute babe I've got to discuss a couple more things with Henry outside." I sat down on the couch holding Stormy who had started crying and Posy trying to keep up a solid front but Posy scrunched up to me whimpering and trying to hug me, poor Vic just sat in the corner lost in his own thoughts.

**Gale**

After I had talked over a few final details with Henry I watched as the hovercraft lifted into the sky and disappeared, I stood there a minute thinking about what might have been then slowly walked back into the house.

**End of Chapter 35**


	37. Chapter 36

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Johanna**

As Gale and I lay beside each other, we shared our thoughts of the day, "What if your mother had still been here?" "They probably would have killed her." "I keep thinking of Stormy, what if I had left her here with the kids?" Gale put his arm around me and pulled me closer "Try not to think about it babe, don't beat yourself up," he then turned his head towards me and softly said, "Jo you were simply amazing today," I started to protest but he touched his fingers to my lips. "Listen to me Jo, I realize your getting over your fear of water, but to submerge yourself completely under water like that I can't imagine the willpower to do something like that!"

I thought for a moment then quietly replied, "I did it for my daughter and your sister Gale, this all has to end, they took everything I had, I wasn't about to let them have Posy or my baby." I started to sniffle, Gale turned and kissed me on my lips and caressed my hair "Babe it's all right, everything's going to be all right, I won't let them hurt my Johanna, I will do whatever it takes." We kissed a little while longer until Gale rolled over and drifted off to sleep, I lay there thinking, then slowly sat up and surveyed the dark room,

Barely whispering I spoke to the darkness, "Finnick, I don't know if you can hear me but thank you, thank you for Stormy and thank you for Posy," I stared into the dark a few more moments then lay back down falling quickly asleep.

**Gale**

Things moved quickly the next few days, a general round-up went out and people were rounded up, people were interrogated information was gathered but it wasn't until the director for district 2 was shot and the shooter captured that things really started to turn in our favor. A week later, the revolt was declared officially over with the arrest of Snow's daughter, who would eventually spend the rest of her life in prison.

A few days after the attempt to kidnap Posy my mom returned to pick up her children, she could tell something was wrong by our grim looks and rumors she had heard on the train. Jo and I made her sit on the couch and proceeded to tell her the whole story. At one point, she gasped but generally maintained a concerned look on her face, at the end of our story she simply stood up and kissed and hugged each of us tears of joy in her aged eyes.

For a long time after that, I looked at my wife with a new respect and awe, meanwhile Jo began to wear her "special" Victor's tee-shirt simply as a "warning" according to her.

**End of Chapter 36**


	38. Chapter 37

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Two months later**

**Gale**

With the recent arrest of Snow's daughter for treason things had rapidly quieted down, the right people were in jail and the districts were breathing a little easier I had finally been given a couple weeks off and I couldn't wait to tell Jo.

The winter had been especially cold and everybody was waiting desperately for spring to arrive, when I arrived back home Jo was playing with Stormy in the living room. "Jo, I got good news I've been given two weeks off, how 'bout we head for Annie's and some of that warm down there!"

Johanna's eyes lit up and she rushed over to me and practically squeezed the life out of me planting a big kiss on my lips, within a couple of days after arrangements had been made for someone to watch the house we boarded the train to take us to district 4. Johanna was acting like a giddy schoolgirl with anticipation of the re-union with her best friend. Annie and her sister were waiting for us at the station and after teary-eyed hugs I stepped up to Annie and gently hugged her, "Hello Annie it's been a long time, lotta water under that bridge." Annie's eyes filled with tears and she sniffled "thank you for coming Gale, I've been after Johanna to bring you and here you are, there are some things I'd like to talk to you about later." I kissed her on her cheek and we set out for her house ready for some R&R.

Once we were settled we watched our children play on the floor, I smiled at Annie and said, "You know Annie, I sure do want to see these two grow up together." Annie's sister remarked "because of the efforts of you three they can Gale, you guys gave all you had a lot of people think an awful lot of you because of your efforts." "Thank you Emily your very kind," With that, Jo and I proceeded to tell them about the attempt to kidnap Posy a couple months ago. When we were finished, Annie quietly rose and sat down next to Jo and hugged her sobbing with joy, some things were best said unspoken.

Later, Annie and Emily introduced me to the unusual way they prepared seafood down here that Jo was always raving about; I had to admit it was terrific. We then sat around a campfire and talked well into the night the next morning after breakfast we took the beach walk Jo told me about. Annie must have said something to Jo because she and Emily took the lead allowing Annie to move next to me. We slowly walked along in silence until Annie quietly spoke up. "You were the last to see him weren't you Gale, you and Katniss," I knew this was coming since Jo had alerted me to Annie's preoccupation with Finnick. "Yes Annie, your husband did a fine thing sacrificing himself for us; we all gave something in that struggle Finnick gave all, I'm truly proud to have known him." We stopped for a moment and I looked at her tear-filled eyes, "Annie I'm so sorry for your loss, but know that you are loved by us all, Daniel truly has a namesake to be proud of" I ruffled the baby's hair and smiled at his mother "we're always here for you Annie always keep that in your heart."

**End of Chapter 37**


	39. Chapter 38

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Johanna**

Emily and I found a nice little spot that was shaded so we spread our blanket out and sat down to wait for Annie and Gale, "How's Annie been doing Emily?" I asked. "Pretty good actually, Danile occupies a lot of her time as you might expect but lately she and I will go up to Kiria's and go out fishing, you know, like we did last time." I remembered, even thought it would be fun to do again but I wasn't too keen for my husband to be around a bunch of naked women. "Still thinking about getting married? I know you were talking about it last time I was here." "Still thinking Jo, the guy I'm seeing is out fishing now, if he gets back before you guys leave I'll introduce him to you, his name is Jackson," I nodded then made room on the blanket as Gale and Annie came up.

Annie looked down at me and said, "Well Jo, ready to show me how you're coming with the water!" I looked up at her and shrugged my shoulders "I guess, let's go." Since we had only our swim suits on we walked out to the water, I noticed Gale and Emily following as well. We stood at the water's edge with the tide lapping over my feet, Annie was already in the water up to her knees calling for me, "Go on babe!" called Gale "you can do it" I took a deep sigh and proceeded to force myself out into the water, it was a little colder than I remembered it but not bad, finally with a lot of effort on my part I moved up next to Annie the water now up to our boobs. "I'm going to make a swimmer of you yet Johanna, from what you told me about going into that river and going under water yet, this is nothing." I looked at her and quickly dove underwater curling into a sort of ball until I couldn't hold my breath any longer, then shooting up again. "Wow! That was terrific Jo! You just may have this thing licked," I heard Gale and Emily cheering from the shore and before I lost my momentum I began to paddle around, my nerves still on edge but feeling much better.

**Gale**

I sure had to hand it to Jo, she could really get hold of her problems and wrestle them to the ground, as for myself, I was going to have to get a swimsuit before we left so Jo and I could go out together, Soon we were all back on the blanket under the shade the babies sleeping in the middle.

While we were lying there, Annie turned to look at me and quietly asked, "Gale, what's up with Katniss?" I sighed and shook my head. "Annie I just don't know, I talked with Dr. Aurelius a while back and he basically said her mind had all but shut down after Prim died. I know she is very bitter about it that's why she shot Coin and she blames me personally. I understand Peeta is with her now. I also recently learned that she and Peeta may be trying for a child, apparently this information comes from Haymitch Abernathy so I tend to take the news with a grain of salt."

Annie thought a moment then sighed, "She's been on my mind a lot Gale, both of us lost people very near and dear to us I know what it's doing to her, maybe with Peeta there with her she'll start to get her life back and hopefully they'll have a child to help her heal, Daniel is my world, I don't know what I'd do without him, dead I guess." Both Johanna and I looked at her Jo giving her a light squeeze on the arm, Annie continued, "I've written her several times even sent a picture of Finnick and me with one letter but I never hear anything back. Although in a lot of ways I try and forget what they did to me and you guys as well, I think maybe we should really stick together and watch our children grow up not having to worry they will be reaped."

**End of Chapter 38**


	40. Chapter 39

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Gale**

Annie looked at Johanna with a wan smile and said, "You know Jo I've even started to wear that shirt you got me, I still have bad dreams about Malick sometimes but his memory is slowly fading, once in a while I'll see one of his family members in the store or something then the memories will come back but I'm slowly working things out in my mind. My poor Finnick is who I mostly think of these days, we had such a short time." Annie fell silent and turned to stare out at the sea, Johanna moved up next to her and began to gently hug her, they remained that way for several minutes…Just two damaged souls sharing their grief.

The nest day we all walked into town, the women set on some serious shopping. Jo and Annie had on those tee-shirts, "Victor of the 69th and Victor of the 70th Hunger Games don't fuck/mess with us" I tend to think that Jo instills a bit of feistiness in Annie when she's around her which is probably a good thing. I was curious about what was happening in district 4 in regards to the revolt and the arrest of Snow's daughter. Emily seemed to be tuned in to things around here so we fell back and chatted as we walked, allowing Jo and Annie to take the lead.

**Johanna**

Gale and Emily were going on about local politics allowing Annie and I to more or less talk privately as we ambled along window shopping. I took the opportunity to tell Annie something that had been on my mind ever since we had arrived. "Annie, I've been meaning to tell you something, something I still can't quite square in my mind," I could see her ears perking up, "you remember me telling you about that night I woke up out of a sound sleep with that feeling of dread for Stormy!" "Yes I do Jo" "I'm convinced it was your husband warning me not to leave Stormy home that day." Annie turned her head and cracked a very slight smile "I know Johanna, he told me" "He told you!" I gasped, "Yes, I probably shouldn't tell you this but I think he's always been fond of you Jo, after we met he told me as much but he realized there was something more between us…Well, you know the rest.

I just stared at Annie as she continued, "He's very fond of Gale as well, and has told me he thinks you guys really make the perfect couple, I've told you that before Jo, He also knows the efforts you two have gone to, to help me and Daniel. I know it sounds crazy but you know we've discussed this before, besides you may not be seeing or feeling his presence much longer, I know I haven't been seeing him much lately either and for only very brief periods, I don't know, maybe his spirit is slowly finding peace."

Annie had just dumped a lot on my plate, things were happening here I didn't know if I could deal with, but Annie believes it and I've felt his presence and seen the results. We continued to shop for another couple of hours until the kids started fussing and crying, they were hungry as were we so we picked up a few groceries and drifted back to Annies. On our way home we passed a very nice restaurant whereby Gale announced he was treating everybody to dinner tonight, Annie started to protest but he insisted so a fun night out was in store.

**End of Chapter 39**


	41. Chapter 40

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Gale**

After the kids were fed and given naps we got ready for our night out, Jo put on her boots and leather pants with the sequined top. Emily wore a yellow tee with white slacks I wore my usual kaki slacks and a green shirt, and Annie wore a lovely dress that had been made for her by her prep team during her time in the games. She wasn't going to wear it at first but Jo and Emily insisted. It was a strapless affair a kind of sea green dress that came down to just above her knees, Jo has always had an eye for beauty and finally got Annie to go with it.

As we had no babysitter we ended, up dragging the kids along but were seated near the back so as not to disturb others, many heads turned when they caught sight of Jo and Annie walking in.

Not long after we had sat down and had ordered drinks Jo nudged my arm and pointed towards the front, "Gale, is that who I think it is whose that he's with?" I looked and spotter Bee Tee with what appeared to be Delly Cartwright, I immediately went up and greeted them, "Bee Tee, Delly, what are you guys doing here?" Bee Tee and Delly both laughed and shook my hand "Gale! Of all the places! Delly and I just got married, we're down here for our honeymoon, are you by yourself?" "Not by a long shot guy, come on over and say Hi! Some people you probably haven't seen in awhile."

When everybody saw who was following me back to our table I could see jaws dropping, both Johanna and Annie stood up Jo reaching Bee Tee first and giving him a big hug. He then reached over and hugged Annie, "Annie, Johanna it's been too long," I could see small tears of joy at the corners of his eyes. Introductions were made all around; Delly seemed very excited to be back in the company of ex-victors and fellow members of district 13. I insisted they sit with us so another table was moved next to ours and everybody adjusted their seating arrangements accordingly.

Delly just couldn't get enough of the kids she ended up sitting between Jo and Annie just so she

Could admire the babies. I wasn't sure, but I suspected some subtle hints were being thrown

Bee Tee's way.

It wasn't long before Jo and Bee Tee started reminiscing about that night on the beach in the

Quarter Quell games, both discussed and argued over what really happened who did or didn't do

What both avoiding the elephant in the room…Katniss.

**End of Chapter 40**


	42. Chapter 41

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Gale**

It was Delly that finally broke the spell, she casually asked Johanna about the incident in which she "attacked" Katniss on the beach, Jo got a funny look on her face and proceeded to tell Delly the truth about it being the tracker she was trying to remove from Katniss's arm. Bee Tee added what he remembered and everybody kept talking at the same time. Finally, Delly asked if anybody had heard from Katniss or Peeta lately. Nobody offered any fresh information other than what I injected into the conversation about Dr. Aurelius. Finally, Delly told Jo that she was thinking of going back to 12 for a brief visit and would try to discover any new information.

Eventually, we all ordered and continued talking while the food was being prepared; Bee Tee was arguing (attempting to anyway) with Jo and Annie about something they should have done on that beach so I moved next to Delly to talk. "Been a long time eh Delly" she smiled at me and I continued, "So, your thinking of going back to 12 again?" "Yeah, a friend of mine recently moved back there I want to see how she's doing." "Gonna try and find out what Kat's been up to?" I mused. "If I can Gale, I feel bad for her she and Peeta should be with us here, right now!"

I looked away and thought of Katniss and what we had (or thought we had anyway) continuing I said " Check in with Haymitch first, or come to think of it talk to Greasy Sae as well, someone told me she's back there taking care of Katniss. " I'll do that Gale she softly said, "Let me know what you find out O.K., just a note or something like that will do." Changing the subject, I asked her, "So you guys going to be living in 13?" "yeah, probably' spoken as if she wasn't too keen on the idea. "I heard they've got plans in the works for a lot of above ground construction," Delly's eyes brightened as she said, "Sure do Gale Bee Tee's new office will finally be topside." "That's great Delly," we continued with small talk until our meal arrived then dug in.

After supper, Jo and I took advantage of the live band they had and got up to dance; even Bee Tee and Delly danced a couple of times. At one point, I persuaded Annie to dance a slow dance with me while Jo danced one with Bee Tee. While we were dancing Annie quietly thanked me for everything I had done on her behalf in order to keep Daniel "think nothing of it Annie, it's just what friends do," "Well you and Jo have been more than friends you guys have saved my life." I simply smiled at her and we finished the dance.

Finally, our evening ended and as we departed, I invited Delly and Bee Tee up to our place any time they were over that way, I then whispered to Delly, "Just keep me posted O.K…" She winked and whispered back "O.K."

**End of Chapter 41**


	43. Chapter 42

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Johanna**

I was rather interesting to see old Bee Tee again, and married! I never would have thought. I had fun arguing with him about the Quarter Quell game even though I had to remind him about many things he's apparently forgotten. Delly seems nice maybe too nice for Bee Tee but then I was never impressed with Wireless, we'll see I guess. I'm very happy that we all got together like that for Annie's sake, poor girl never gets out, we'll just have to make it a point to go out when I'm down here again.

**Annie**

I wish I could make Gale and Johanna realize just how much they mean to me, sometimes I just feel like I would drown if they weren't here to hold me up. I know Jo gets nervous when I speak about Finnick but other than Emily and my brother Finnick is the only family I have, he comforts me. I sure wish I could be more like Jo, especially after she and Gale told me about those men. I guess Jo just has the killer's instinct I guess that's why she truly won in the games…I just won by default, practically. I wonder if I could do what Jo did to save Gales sister. Could I protect Daniel that way? Jo has always been able to focus on the problem and get it done…Me, hmm! All I can do is cry and mope.

**Gale**

After we returned to Annie's, the kids were put to bed and Emily had left I saw Jo whisper something to Annie, she then gave me a wicked smile and nodded towards the porch. "Let's go down to the beach for a bit dear." I followed her out the door and down the path to the ocean and the continuous roar of the sea. She walked up to an overturned boat and started taking her clothes off, I now realized what she had in mind so I quickly started pulling my stuff off as well. In moments we were both naked in the dark, we embraced and began to passionately kiss until Jo whispered in my ear "Let's move out this way a bit shall we?" Slowly we moved farther out into the cool water I could feel Jo's nipples harden against my chest and I could feel the nervousness inside her but we held each other tightly and kissed for all we were worth.

"You know babe you're a pretty spunky lady" I uttered into her ear "Hmmm" was all she would say her tongue pushing into my mouth and finger raking my back, a small wave caught us off balance and we splashed into the surf laying there kissing and rolling the waves washing over our lower bodies. "You make me very happy Jo, I love you so much," this only fueled her passion even more and as we slowly worked ourselves farther back on the shore the surf continued to lap against us. Finally, Jo lay on her back on the packed wet shore whispered, "Take me Gale" and spread her legs.

After some very unusual lovemaking, we were covered totally in sand and had to run back out in the water again to wash off. Laughing and giggling like kids, we grabbed our clothes and hastily dressed before heading back up to the house.

**End of Chapter 42**


	44. Chapter 43

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Johanna**

Making love on a beach, Hamm a girl could get used to that, slept like a baby that night. The next day we hiked up the beach to visit Kiria and her daughter. For some reason, Stormy was unusually difficult today, fussing and crying, I couldn't get her to calm down; I hope she's not coming down with something. Kiria mixed up some concoction she said her grandmother invented or something, seemed to work, Stormy quieted down and I was able to put her to bed, before we leave I'm going to have to talk to her about that tonic . Kiria and Annie wanted to go fishing so I said "Yeah" and went with them, Gale volunteered to watch the kids (plus Kiria and Annie were going out naked again and Gale…Well you know.

**Gale**

I stayed back to watch the kids with Bella, Kiria's daughter while the three women went fishing. Actually, Jo STRONGLY insisted I stay here, as they would be naked. Anyway Bella and I talked about life in district 4, It seems Bella is interested in getting a job in the district government, so I sat down and wrote her a recommendation signing my name. I told her I didn't know how much good it would do I knew only one person in the administration from the old rebellion days but she seemed satisfied. We also talked about some of the families around here especially Annie's, very interesting.

**Johanna**

I was a lot less nervous this time out in the boat but we had a ball out there, caught quite a few fish actually more than we needed but Kiria said she would sell them to a neighbor. Annie does an excellent job of steering the boat and Kiria was real patient with me showing me how to trim and deploy the sail and how to counter balance the small boat. Again, I volunteered to clean fish but this time Gale pitched right in and helped as well. We enjoyed another terrific meal and Gale got to try "Blackened" and loved it as well as I did. Afterwards we sat around a lovely campfire Annie and I holding our children and talked about the future.

**Gale**

I couldn't thank Kiria and her daughter enough for their hospitality, I had an outstanding meal, those women sure know how to cook. We stayed overnight and walked back to Annie's the next morning, tomorrow Jo and I would be heading home, I wrote a couple notes of recommendation for Annie and even called the office that determined her fitness as a mother. I was able to smooth over a couple things which when I told Annie started her crying with joy of thanks getting a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. I went to bed early that night but Jo and Annie stayed up late talking.

**Johanna**

Annie and I stayed up late talking about our children, the games, Finnick, and generally bonding as only two good friends can do.

**End of Chapter 43**


	45. Chapter 44

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Gale**

We left the next morning, amid a lot of hugging and promises to return soon we boarded the train and headed back to district 2 and home. While we were sitting in our compartment I looked at Jo who was changing Stormy and said, "Babe do these train trips bother you? By that I mean reminders of that first trip you made to the capitol." She looked at me with a frown on her face, "Not so much anymore, it did at first, little details do come back things I try and forget. Why are you trying to dredge up bad memories for me Gale?" "I'm sorry Jo that wasn't my intention, I guess it's because I never made that trip like you and Katniss, Peeta and Annie made, Hell! I don't know, forget it."

"Ever thought about going back to 7?" Jo looked at me again and said, "Sometimes, but my life's in 2 with you now honey nobody up there anymore I would really know, and again going back there would just stir up bad memories. The only memories I want are those of growing old with you and watching Stormy grow up," continuing, she said "I know you mean well and all darling but please, let's just close that door and lock it O.K.?" "Fair enough babe" I moved over to her, gently kissed her, and gave her a reassuring hug.

We arrived home late the next day and quickly settled back into things Jo talked about having a girl help her around the house and especially with Stormy but we couldn't come to a decision right away but I promised to make some inquiries. Meanwhile duty called me back to work again.

**Johanna**

Something Gale said on the train got me to thinking about possibly making a visit back to district 7, but sitting here with my daughter I keep thinking, "What is there for me back there, Ghosts? I think I'll stay right here and build a life with my husband. At one point I didn't know the _why_

Of life, I think I do now I'm beginning to see something of the value of human life, intertwined with the unfolding patterns of life. Maybe, just maybe, this is a life story worth doing."

**End of Chapter 44**


	46. Epilog

**I do not nor have I have ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games**

**Reflections**

**Gale**

It's an early summers eve We're sitting in the porch swing Jo and I with 8 year old Stormy sitting next to Jo as she reads Stormy a story. I have my arm around my wife's shoulder as I think back. We just got back from one of our many visits to Annie's the other day, I can't describe the joy I feel watching Daniel and Stormy play and build sand castles as they grow. Things have been pretty quiet the last few years, We've had quite a few growing pains as the old vestiges of the old capitol regime gradually fell away and a new representative government rose from the ashes of the old, but I think it's here to stay.

People are happier now to be sure, some of the old hates still linger, but overall life is good. Jo's as happy as she's ever been she's found her family again, Stormy is definitely her world and Posy a newfound little sister. Along with Annie and Emily Johanna is complete, you'd be hard pressed to get her to admit it but she's content and that's all that matters to me.

However there's still one last piece of unfinished business, and that's the situation with Katniss and Peeta. Delly keeps me informed from time to time on their situation but I keep thinking maybe it's better to let sleeping dogs lie. Jo seems to understand but sometimes I think she would like to see Katnip one more time and try to heal old wounds…Well we're still young yet, I hear Kat and Peeta have a little girl now just a year younger than Stormy, Delly tells me her name is Anastasia, a very pretty name. Maybe I owe something to this new generation. Hmmm, Stormy…Anastasia…Daniel, stranger things have happened.

Well it's getting late I think Jo wants to get Stormy off to bed and it will just be the two of us out here.


End file.
